What Counts Inside, Not Out
by lxShortyxl
Summary: Namine and Kairi are officially 16 year old nerds at Destiny High School. Sora, Riku, Seifer, and Roxas, are most popular. When a blind date occurs, and a makeover, who knows why pretty girls are treated like royalty.
1. Meet the Nerds

Authors Note...(I like to call it Authors space...)

Okay! Well this is my first fanfic, so if you dont like the plot, I'm really sorry for not being so experienced. Flames are **not** nessessary, because then, I get discouraged, and I dont write great anymore. Idea's or telling me what I should really do to improve my story is really needed. i just hope you like the story, and i also have upcoming stories in my profile. Also, reviews are a MUST. Oh, and please tell me what stories in my profiles should I write about ASAP. That way, I can write more than one story.

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts 2 characters, if I did, they would be walking around backwards...

Story and Summary: What Counts Inside, Not Out- Namine and Kairi, are the school's biggest dorks. They are made fun of everyone, especially the most popular people in the school, such as Riku, Sora, Roxas, Seifer, Olette, Selphie, and Yuffie. When suddenly, the two biggest dorks get sudden makeovers, they are magically popular and loved by all. Especially the popular guys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whispering and giggling was heard in the middle of the night, 3 AM, to be exact. The usual Sunday was spent at Kairi's house, since they were always eager to be at school on the same time. Namine's parents didnt mind much about the sleepovers, ever since Namine's twelveth birthday, they suddenly became workaholics. Kairi and Namine stopped giggling, since Kairi's mom repeatedly had to come in Kairi's room and ask them politely to go to bed. If you chugged fifteen cans of cola, that was pretty hard to do.

Just a few minutes later, Kairi, from her bed, looked down at Namine, who lay on the floor, suddenly asked, "Are you asleep yet?", poking Namine by the side. Namine grunted, making it known that she was before Kairi randomly poked her.

"Well, if your asleep, I'll tell you anyway. I really am excited for school, dispite suffering from the fashion monsters." Kairi seemed to say, as she sat up from her bed, and hugged her knees, rocking very slowly. Honestly, Namine did expect Kairi to say that. I mean, Namine has been knowing Kairi had a crush on Sora, the day her started picking on her. That was forever ago.

Namine just simply replied, "I am not. Suffering from Riku and Selphie's insults is really hard to get in your system. Come on, I bet that Sora and the gang have something already planned to ruin our lives." Namine thought of this for a minute, and her heart sank, knowing that Kairi had to get hurt from her crush, for the hundredth time. What was there to like about someone who had picked on you since the day you attended Destiny Islands Elementary?

Kairi was silent for a moment, Namine thinking that she was asleep. She suddenly pipped up with, "You know, dispite Sora's habit to insult us, along with Roxas, I think that they have a nice heart." Namine had a laughing fit, until she reliezed that Kairi wasnt laughing. Sora and good heart was a joke when used on the same sentence. Kairi seemed to have a shiney stream coming down her face.

"Kairi! I didnt mean it like that! You do have some chance to be with him." Namine lied, trying to make her best friend better.

"If I take out the ugly!" Kairi said, through tears. Yeah, Kairi and Namine were pretty ugly, with the big huge glasses, and their weird fashion senses. Actually, if someone had to write a list on how ugly they were, it would last the whole story...but not for long.

"Man, sometimes I wish I was in Rinoa's life. She is so rich, pretty, and has guys drooling over her." Kairi sighed, refering to her cousin Rinoa, who lived quite a lot of islands down, so she didnt visit her much. Not like she wanted to, Kairi and her fought to much, and Rinoa ended up winning, calling her everything that was a fact. Ugly.

"Namine? Oh, well thanks for listening to me" Kairi sadly said. Namine lay sound asleep, her snoring filling the room. After ten minutes, Kairi was there to join her sleepiness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Gah! Kairi wake up!" Namine shrieked the next morning, shaking her best friend. Kairi being a light sleeper, woke up with a startle. "Wha-What!" She asked, rubbing her eyes, listening on what her friend had to say. Namine, retrieved Kairi's alarm clock and gave it to Kairi.

"Well, this doesnt really mean any- HOLY SMOKES. WE ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET READY. SCREW THE SHOWER." Kairi screamed, and when she screamed it wasnt pleasant. Like a mix of someone scratching a blackboard, and some old guy trying to sing.

"Dont worry! I already have your outfit picked out! And guess what? It matches mine!" Namine said with a sweet smile, which she would look pretty with, if she didnt have those huge glasses in the way.

Kairi, also giving a pretty smile hurriedly said, "Great! Now everyone will know we are the BEST OF FRIENDS" and no, she wasnt using sarcasm.

Kairi hurriedly rushed into the clothes which Namine had chosen and laid on the floor, which consisted in a uniform, which was optional, so NO ONE in the school wears them, except for two 'losers'. "How do you think we look?" Kairi chirpped as she started circling her room, and at the same time brushing her red hair, which didnt give it a difference.

"The same" Namine chirrped up, as she clapped both the same. "Pose time!" Which was the most stupidest thing in the world to do, but they did it anyway. Kairi and Namine were back-to-back in front of a mirror, to see how they looked in about...two minutes.

"Lets have some breakfast! im sure my mom left some pancakes before she left for work." Kairi suggested, and lo-and-behold, there lay pancakes on the counter, and a note that was for Kairi from her mother. Namine suggested it was private so she didnt bother to read along with Kairi the note.

Namine, stuffed in four minutes, waited for Kairi, who ate for six minutes. "C'mon lets go!" Namine shouted as she grabbed her backpack, and Kairi grabbing her backpack, were out the door and walking.

The morning was fresh and crisp, and the best. Namine happily smelt the air, and always stopped to pick up the litter that sat on the sidewalk. Kairi just smiled, happy that her best friend cared about the environment. When they arrived at school, they had time to talk about classes and homework assignments, until suddenly, a ghastly voice, which scared the both of them, was heard.

"Well, well, well, what to we have here?" The owner of the voice snickered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah, well this was pretty fun for me. I really want reviews, and I plan that I do two chapters a day. Yay! Well, just review, and you get...A STUFFED ANIMAL. Your choice of animal. Sorry for short chapter, hopefully more will be on next chapter


	2. Getting Hooked Up

Author Note:

Well, this is my two chapters for the day, and I MIGHT NOT be able to write two chapters tomorrow, since my house is hosting a fourth of July party. Sorry (. If you want chapter 3 and 4 tomorrow/ Wednesday, the requirement is to have atleast FIVE reviews from DIFFERENT people. If I dont have more that 5 comments by then, your going to have to wait a looooooooooooooooooong time until I do. Yay for torture!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi and Namine moaned as they turned around to face the evil smiling Riku, and the gang of idiots, or popular people. Riku took the moan as a compliment and smiled, hissing the words, "Welcome back, freaks. And this time, we come back as juniors. Is that...a sweater vest?" Riku and his band of friends, and fan girls, laughed along with him, pointing at Namine and Kairi's matching...sweater vests. Namine and Kairi turned pink from embarressment.

Sora suddenly cut into the situation, which made the annoying fan girls scream in delight. "Honestly, does your mother choose your outfits? Or did you actually have normal clothes, which exploded in the washer machine?" he arched an eyebrow, which made more girls scream.

"Would you guys shut the heck up already! He is effing mine!" Selphie screeched at the fan girls, who sighed and walked away in shame. "Good job, Selph, but heck, I dont like you!" Sora smiled as he crossed his arms, but heard screaming in the distance. What was up with these creepy fangirls?

Selphie pouted, but shrugged it off, for fear she would lower a level in the popularity chart. Sora turned back to his prey that was shaking in fear to more insults, or atleast he expected to do. Instead, he recieved a punch in the stomach from Kairi, which she couldnt help but to resist.

"What the fuck was that for!" Roxas came to the picture, standing in front of Sora. Level 2 if this was a video game.

Namine suddenly snorted, "What does it look like? She punched him." She suddenly slapped Roxas across the face, Roxas, clutching his adorable face. Olette came, with her skimpy clothes.

"Roxas? Are you okay sweetie? Damn you geeks!" Olette hissed as she stood at Roxas's side, and Selphie being at Sora's.

Kairi and Namine stood, shaking their heads, as if being in a room with morons. Olette, about to punch Namine in the left cheek, charged, until someone caught her fist. Seifer. Atleast he had some decent things in him. "Nah, this one's prettier, in some way." He simply replied, making Namine blush, and Kairi to glare.

'Maybe he only asked like that because he has no girls he is interested in but me!' Namine screamed in her head, which she gave a giggle, but blushed when he arched an eyebrow. "What are you still doing here, uglies? Scram! Your not needed anymore" He hissed as he pushed them aside, they falling to the floor. 'Delete that thought' Namine grumbled as she brushed herself off, and helped Kairi up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day...(With the Popular Kids)

"Oh my gosh, Sora. Kairi burnt you bad" Roxas replied with a laugh, one of his, I-think-your-a-wuss-to-cry-from-a-chick's-punch stares. Sora, without looking up to Roxas, simply replied with a;

"I wouldnt be talking. Namine gave you a small slap and you make a big deal out of it" Sora retorted as he continued to eat his...is that mashpotatoes or...nevermind. He continued to eat his lunch. It was pretty awkward Riku and Seifer had'nt say anything, since it was so like them. They seemed to be planning something, which was so unlike them, because they were usually around to flirt with Yuffie or some other girl.

Olette and Selphie seemed quiet as they picked they lunches up and walked to Namine and Kairi, who were eating their sandwiches like good little angels. Too bad the love-struck from Roxas and Sora girls came. They smiled evily, and Olette suddenly asked, "Do you want to sit with us?" with an innocent voice. Namine and Kairi stared at each other for a moment, with arched eyebrows. 'This is a joke', they both thought in their heads. Yet, out of no where, they simply replied with a "Sure, we would love to".

Selphie smiled evily, as she pushed Kairi's head into her mashpotatoes...or some sort of gushy stuff. Kairi looked like a snowgirl when she came up, her hair and face in a mess. Namine, being distracted to help her friend out, didnt notice the sudden move Olette made. Olette made a grab for Namine's milk carton, and dumped the milk onto Namine's pretty blonde hair.

Namine, and Kairi, staring at each other glared at them. They got up from their seats, wiping off the food items off themselves. They walked toward to Olette and Selphie, who hadnt planned that the nerds were going to do anything back but cry, walked back slowly. "Stay away you maniac freaks." Selphie shouted, which suddenly, everyone in the lunchroom began to look at the four, even the popular guys.

As if they didnt hear anything, Namine and Kairi, grabbed the back hairs of Selphie and Olette, and brought their faces down to the table, the popular table. Oh, and did I mention, that a big meal of SQUID was there? Yeah, they had their faces dumped in squid. Tons of it. When they finally had their faces lifted of squid, the ink stayed glue to their faces, and they smelt of dead fish. Olette and Selphie had tears in their eyes, and ran to their 'crushes' wrapping their arms around them, making it seem as if Sora and Roxas was going to do anything. They didnt.

Riku looked at the two squid girls, in annoyance. "What are you doing here? YOUR DOWN THE POPULARITY CHART. Just got pawned by nerds. Leave the table, and no, you cant bring Roxas and Sora with you." he demanded coldly.

"But-" cried Selphie as she tried to sit back on the table, only to be pushed by Seifer.

"You heard him. Scram" Seifer hissed, as he turned back to plotting with Riku.

"Yuffie! Lets go. Who needs these losers" Yuffie didnt budge, she ignored them and continued eating her lunch.

Tears in their eyes, Olette and Selphie walked down the aisle of shame, getting looks from everyone. They couldnt help but to glare at Kairi and Namine, who looked so innocent, eating their sandwich from before. Amazingly, they looked like nothing had happened. Clean and fresh. "I'll get you for this." Olette grunted as she passed by them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of no where, Riku and Seifer turned to Roxas and Sora, and asked, "Want us to set you up with a blind date?".

Sora and Roxas sounded as if they didnt hear them right. "What?", they didnt seem panicky, they were always set up for a date, and they had pretty hott girls then. Too bad the guys dumped them.

"I said. Do you want us to set you up with a blind date? Yes, no" Riku demanded to know as he sat, his legs resting on top of the table, which the gang had to get used to.

"Is she a chick?" Roxas asked, having a sudden interest with this chat.

"You'll be suprised by her looks" Seifer replied, trying hard not to laugh, same with Riku.

"Im in. How many girls are comming?" Sora replied.

"2, two amazingly surprising ones" Riku added.

"And you cant chicken out. If you do, i'll show everyone this picture!" Riku handed Sora a picture of Sora and Roxas, in dresses.

"Oh my gosh. That was for Halloween you idiot. You even know that." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"But not everyone, and if they think you guys enjoy girl stuff, you'll lower in the popularity chart." Seifer made up.

The two of them gasped. Being in the popularity chart was like in a survival or death list.

"We will do it. Oh, and if we end up liking the girls, you guys back off." Roxas demanded, as it placing a bet.

"Oh trust me, we wont" Seifer quickly added, have a few laughs to himself.

"Do they know about the date is the question." Sora asked.

"Oh trust me, getting a girl to date you two is like learning how to sleep." Riku replied, picking off the dirt on his nails.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Namine And Kairi (walking home from school)

"Hey, Namine wanna stay at my place? Your parents will be okay with it anyway." Kairi asked as they walked the long way home, so they had more time for each other.

"Sure!" Namine chirrped as she jumped over a doggy present.

"Heck, lets hurry home then! Why in the world did we take the long route!" groaned Kairi, as she and Namine hurried home. When they did go home, Namine waited at Kairi's room, while Kairi got something to eat and drink.

'Hmm...her computer is on. I hope she doesnt mind me using it already.' Namine thought as she walked to her computer and turned it on. When the computer was finally on, which took forever, Kairi came with snacks. "I didnt know you go on the computer a lot." Kairi asked as she pulled a seat next to Namine.

"I dont." Namine replied as she signed on aim. She was greeted to an invitation to a chat room...with someone she had no idea.

"Should I go in?" Namine turned to Kairi as she also saw, she shrugged. "If you decline, you will always think about it, and wonder who he is. I say go for it."

Namine reliezed she was right and entered the room. There was two other people, with the screen names; XxCh1ckmagn1texX and K1ng0flooks. Very...unique names.

She reliezed they were trying to talk to her saying;

XxCh1ckmagn1texX: Dude, i know you dont know us but listen, we know someone who is dying to go out with you."

Namineheartsyoux3: Why would i say yes if i dont know you?

K1ng0flooks: Shut up and listen. is it a yes or no.

Namineheartsyoux3: What is he like?

K1ng0flooks: Hot. Smart. Loves reading books

XxCh1ckmagn1texX: Oh and bring that Kairi friend of yours. We got a set of a guy for her too

Namineheartsyoux3: When is this date?

XxCh1ckmagn1texX: Saturday. Meet at the beach.

Namineheartsyoux3: Wtf. What kind of date is that

K1ng0flooks: he is gonna pick you guys up there stupid

Namineheartsyoux3: Fine. Im in

K1ng0flooks: Excellent.

Namine looked at her calendar. Today was Monday...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bwhahaha. Remember the deal! 5 reviews and then, i will write chapter 4 and 5!

hhaha...5 reviews...


	3. Makeovers Rock With Rinoa

Authors Note!

Yay! I got five reviews! 333 To you guys. Want cookies? Well anyway...this is probably the most main part of my story. And no, its not the date one...yet. Hopefully, the next chapter will be the date! Oh and please let the reviews coming!

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Namine and Kairi blinked, as they exited the chatroom. They didnt seem to remember what just happened. Hooked up...for a blind date? Kairi suddenly broke the silence of the blinking.

"What if he is some...old dude?" Her voice quivered.

"If he was an old guy, how the heck would he know my screenname..." Namine thought, as she pressed her pointer finger to her chin thinkning of all the possibilities.

"Maybe he is some stalker! Check the closet!" Kairi jumped as she hid behind the door.

"Kairi, sometimes I dont get you" Namine sighed as she opened the closet door, only to scream.

"AHHHHHH! THERE IS SOME STALKER HOBO IN YOUR CLOSET, KAIRI!" Namine took a second glance. It was gone.

"False alarm, Kairi" Namine sighed as she flopped onto the bed. Kairi jumped out of the door, embarressed that she actually had to hide behind a door, while her friend had to take a look.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Later...With Riku... This might take long...

Riku sat on his computer desk with victory. This was the greatest prank ever.

Or not...

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

School passed as the usual. Selphie shot glares at Namine and Kairi. Kairi and Namine got taunted from the popular guys. Until Friday, afterschool. Namine and Kairi were walking home, until Kairi had to do some revealing to Namine. And no, she isnt going to tell Namine that she likes her, because they arent bi...sorry.

"Namine?" Kairi asked, her beginning of her revealing.

"Hmm?" Namine asked, as she picked up another candy wrapper of trash.

"I kinda...told Rinoa about our blind date. She said she was comming over at my house, as soon as possible." Kairi said as she looked at her feet.

"Oh. Do you know is she wants me to come?" Namine asked as she looked kind of...happy.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi made up suddenly, just to make her best friend suffer with her.

"Well, lets hurry home then!" Kairi shouted in joy, as she ran all the way home, non-stop. Namine walked alone since she couldnt run as much as Kairi.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Namine turned around to see who it was. Ugh, Seifer.

"Hey, just wanted to say sorry for pushing you around Friday." He simply said, his hands in his pocket. Namine raised her eyebrow. Whats with this guy and his multiple feelings?

Namine shrugged. She turned to face Seifer, to ask if he knew about the blind date. Too bad he was gone in a flash. Namined rolled her eyes as she walked home alone. Not noticing Riku was watching her, from his supper fancy limo.

"All as planned" Riku grinned.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Rinoa was here. Kairi's cousin. Namine wondered how they were suppose to be related when Kairi had red, oily,plain hair, and Rinoa had jet black hair, that was smooth and shiny.  
Who knew why Rinoa was here to visit. Kairi and Rinoa didnt get along in the first place. 'Probably here to screw up my life and make me jealous of her all time beauty' Namine grumbled in her mind. You dont know how wrong she was.Kairi sat watching TV, not even taking a glance at Rinoa.  
Rinoa had a big grin on her face and suddenly screamed out, "_Lets have an extreme makeover_!". That wasnt a suprise, she was a barbie doll the second.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Namine and Kairi were forced into different stores, just to find slutty clothes. Rinoa bought everything, it didnt mean she liked them. She just didnt want to be known as a cousin who hasnt had one boyfriend in her life. She wanted Kairi and Namine to look dang fine on the date. They spent over 600,000 munny, did I mention it was Rinoa's money? She just said she still had tons more munny left. Amazing.

"Hmm this looks cute! Try it on. Namine this so suits you!" Rinoa cried out, tossing tank tops and jeans, or miniskirts, into the stalls of the fitting room. I mean, Namine and Kairi were completely surrounded by clothes, no they werent in the same stall you sickos.

"Rinoa! Take a chill pill!" Kairi finally managed to choke out, only to have her face attacked by a denim miniskirt with some cute design.

Namine cursed as she looked at herself in the mirror, with such hooker clothes. "Damn. If girls wear these clothes now, I might as well be a boy." She rolled her eyes, as she changed into another pair of clothes, rolling her eyes as each thing had the same theme. Slutty.

Kairi suddenly called from her stall, "Namine? Let me see how you look!" Kairi loudly knocked on Namine's door, untiul Namine came out...looking hott! Except for her hair and the glasses that blocked her from her pretty blue eyes.

"Wow! You look gorgous!" They both shouted at the same time. "Pose time!" Kairi clapped as she and Namine did...the usual pose. For the last time, looking like nerds.

Rinoa joined in the clapping, "Yay! Now you gotta get rid of your glasses and shampoo that hair of yours". Namine and Kairi, being offended, brushed their glasses up their nose, and ran their new manicured hands through their hair. After about five minutes, they were able to get their hand out.

"Uh, Yeah. Those glasses gotta go. Hideous filthy things. Ever heard of contacts?" Rinoa sighed as she picked her nails, 'So not worth doing this' she grunted to herself.

Rinoa purchased all the items which added another 200,000 munny. Rinoa's father was a filthy famous lawer. The lawyer didnt mind the money, only buying basic things, like food and clothing. He shoved the rest of the munny to Rinoa, who gladly took it into her wallet.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Rinoa dragged Kairi and Namine to the eye doctor. The doctor, knowing Kairi and Namine very well, gave a disgusted look as she walked over to them. She was nice, but the nerds knew deep down, she wanted to shove a stick up their- nevermind.

"What do you need, ma'm?" She turned looking at Rinoa, and facing her back to Namine and Kairi.

"Contacts, for those two...girls over there." Rinoa muttered as she looked at the doctor in an annoyed way.

The doctor seemed surprised someone as pretty as Rinoa had to hang out with uglies. "Sure, ma'm." She sighed as she walked over to her office, and come back with two sets of contacts. (a/n: I am TOO young to wear contacts so i dont know how doctors give it to you.) "Here you go, ma'm" the doctor said, handing the sets to Kairi and Namine, giving them a quick glare.

Rinoa noticed and did get mad, after all, Kairi was a kin, and Namine was her friend. "Stop with the ma'm crap. Or seriously, do you call your father that? Whoops, I meant mother, just couldnt tell what gender she had to be."

Rinoa turned her back to the doctor, and throwing the munny in the air. "Come on guys. Now about your hair, we need a lot of conditioning. And lets keep your guys hair layered! Well, if you guys and the same hairstyle or anything." Rinoa asked as they stepped out of the store, and heading for Rinoa's new car.

"Same hair, please!" Kairi and Namine chimed at the same time. They giggled. Rinoa actually did too. Wait, in this whole trip, she was being NICE to them? A miracle dream.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Rinoa along with her little 'projects' stepped into some fancy expensive hair salon, where rich girls came to get their nails or hair done. Rinoa was greeted from some girl she must have known, to give her some greeting.

"Rinoa, darling! Would you like you wig- I mean 'hair' fixed again?" The salon lady winked at the word wig. Rinoa blushed eight shades of red. Kairi and Namine's eyes literally popped out.

"WHAT!" They screamed as they yanked at Rinoa's hair, it didnt come off, but it didnt seem to pain Rinoa. And they tugged, really hard.

Rinoa sighed as she said the following words, "I guess I cant keep it a secret anymore. My hair, was burned off, most of it, in some fire incident with my nanny. My mom died, you remember the funeral, two years ago. My nanny was talking on the phone and doing other errands at the same time cooking. Well, she didnt pay attention what she was literally burning the WHOLE kitchen, since she was talking about some band. So I went to try and put the fire out. I did succeed, but my hair didnt." Rinoa actually seemed happy she let it all out. She was smiling like a maniac.

Kairi felt her eyes widen more. "Wow. And I thought you were perfect!" She whispered to herself, Rinoa actually hearing the words.

Rinoa seemed to frown, "No ones perfect. Out of all the people, you thought I was perfect! Well, im flattered. But maybe we should hurry and get your hair done..." She immediantly said, after remembering the salon lady was still waiting to hear her duties.

"My lady, would you please shampoo and condition these two girls hair, and make sure their hair LITERALLY shines like my wig. Oh, and get their hair layered." Rinoa blushed as she said wig.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Once out of the store, Rinoa couldnt help but to feel something was missing. "You guys look stressed. A facial would do." She smiled. "I'll join on this one too!" She giggled as she clapped.

Namine and Kairi grinned, never experiencing a facial. "Wow, Rinoa! How can we thank you for making us look..."

"Normal" Namine ended the sentence. Kairi nodded her head beyond crazy.

"The only way you guys can repay me is by...starting over. As friends?" Rinoa asked, as she gave a cute pout, and clasping her hands together.

"Anytime" Kairi and Namine laughed, as they stepped into Rinoa's car and drove to the facial department.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

At the end of the day, Namine, Rinoa, and Kairi were at Kairi's house watching a movie. "Hey Nam, Im gonna use the computer!" Kairi called as she walked up to her room, and turned on the computer. Again, she was invited to a chatroom, with the same people.

XxCh1ckmagn1texX: Still up for the date? Tomorrow, Beach. 1:30 sharp. They dont like waiting.  
K1ng0flooks: And if your not there, you wimped out. Never have a chance like this again.  
KitkatKairi: We will be there.  
XxCh1ckmagn1texX: Good choice.

XxCh1ckmagn1texX has left the room  
K1ng0flooks has left the room.

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxX**

Next chapter for SURE is going to be the date. Then all the drama beginnes. Keep the reviews comming! If not, i'll torture you again by atleast having 15 reviews for the DATE chapter! haha, and i already have it planned out. I'll have a teeny preview.

"I cant believe we are doing this" Sora muttered to Roxas as they waited at the beach.  
"They better be hott" Roxas glared, as he sat on the sand.  
"So where are we going again?" Sora asked, his eyebrow raised.  
"Resturaunt, and...I think Riku said take them to that Arv Que Fair (a/n: made it up...)" Roxas thought for a moment.  
"Oh...well if they are Namine and Kairi, I swear-" Sora was cut off immediatly.  
"Hellllloooooo?" Roxas asked, waving a hand to Sora's face.  
Roxas wondered what Sora was looking at, and he practically fainted.  
"DUDE. They are HOTT. STEAMING" Roxas shouted as he waved to them.

Namine and Kairi looked at the waving boys. "Shit." Kairi cursed as she reliezed who they were hooked up with.


	4. The date Part 1

Authors Space

Yeah, the moment you all have been waiting for. The date with Sora and Kairi, along with Namine and Roxas! Yeah I love the reviews im getting.Tosses muffins in the air.

Well, I better stop talking, because if I still am, I wont have time for a good chapter!. Well I like reviews, so dont be afraid to say something you might want to regret, I dont mind a few suggestions...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Namine, as usual slept over at Kairi's house. They were excited and happy, but felt worried and scared, at the same time. What if their dates were old guys? What if Namine and Kairi didnt like their dates? It all depended on the date to answer the questions that stayed glued to their heads. Rinoa, also sleeping over, gave them tips about what to say and do. This took hours, so the author didnt want to name any of them.

"Well, Namine, Im gonna hit the sack, dont want to oversleep for our dates" Kairi yawned, as she pulled the covers away from the bed.

"Same, g' night" Namine sighed, as she made herself comfy on the carpet floor.

Rinoa, as usual, stayed up late, but instead ofo chatting on the computer, she decided to pick out Namine and Kairi's clothes for the date. Knowing the two girls, they would probably dress in rags.

After an hour of burning their old nerdy clothes, Rinoa was ready to pick the best outfits. "Hmm...sky blue suits Namine. And for Kairi...pink!" Rinoa grinned. She started hunting for pink tops, and denim skirts. After she picked out twenty-seven different tops and forty- nine skirts that suited Kairi, by the way, there were hundreds more tops and skirts in the closet, Rinoa chose a top 3. A pink tank top with a denim miniskirt that had a cute design in the left side (you chose which design). A denim jacket also was included in Kairi's outfit.

For Namine, Rinoa picked out thirty blue tops and twelve white miniskirts. She chose a white miniskirt with a small blue heart along the right side and a chain belt hanging loose, and a blue top that had a chained necklace that had a plastic blue heart. Her jacket was those mini mid-length white jackets, and in the back read, 'Destiny Islands', which was pretty lame, but looked pretty.

Rinoa yawned, yet she wasnt done yet. She got black heels, and white heels, that were HUGE. Rinoa would have to teach Namine and Kairi how to walk in them later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That next morning, Kairi was awake from the sound of her alarm clock. "Thats weird, I never turn on the alarm" Kairi yawned as she rubbed her eyes. It was only 12:30. "I guess I'll wake Namine and Rinoa up later, then I finally get to use the bathroom first." she sighed a she walked to the bathroom, to brush her teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That same morning, Sora woke up first, to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked over at the sleeping Roxas and rolled his eyes. "If he keeps this up, he will sleep through the whole date. Oh well, look who gets the bathroom to himself!" Sora ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth (a/n: remind you of anything?).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kairi was out of the shower, and out of the bathroom, Namine was waiting outside, tapping her foot. "Ahem" She grunted.

"Sorry, Namine! I guess I didnt want to wake you up" Kairi said as she flopped onto the bed, still wearing her nerdy clothes. Rinoa noticed the clothes instantly.

"I thought I burned those clothes!" Rinoa grunted to herself. It was 1:15, still time for Namine to get ready and dressed into hotter clothes. "Kairi! I picked out your outfit for the date. You're wearing these." Rinoa said, pointing at the very pretty denim clothes. Kairi squealed, it was amazing being related to Rinoa.

"Thanks, Rinoa! Your the best!" Kairi happily said as she jumped around, hugging Rinoa. Rinoa laughed but then went back to the computer saying, "Get dressed. I wont look".

Namine came out of the bathroom, her hair wet, and pretty as usual. Rinoa pointed to Namine's clothes, that laid sitting on the bed. Namine gasped, "Those are the cutest unslutty yet hottest clothes ever!", having the same personality as Kairi, Namine charged to Rinoa and gave her a huge hug. "You're awesome" Namine grinned. "I'll change in the closet." Namine winked as she walked into Kairi's walk-in closet, yet she opened the door again to retrieve the clothes Rinoa picked out.

Kairi, waiting for Namine to get out, hummed a song and looked out the window of the new day. 'I wonder who that person is...' Kairi thought of all the people in the school who would want to date her and Namine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora, getting out from the bathroom, looked at Roxas, who was yet still asleep. "Wake up, idiot" Sora sighed as he kicked Roxas on the side lightly, but it was still painful. Roxas woke up with a start, rubbing his side.

"What the heck was-" Roxas started, yet Sora passed Roxas the clock. "Shoot, 1:20! Only 10 minutes to get dressed. Sora, you ass, why didnt you wake me up!" Roxas shouted as he hurriedly picked out the usual clothes (a/n: in the game).

Sora shrugged, as he touched his spikey hair, everyone wondered how it was naturally spikey, no gel was used at ALL. He looked in the mirror for a moment to check himself out, then flipped on the TV in his room. Roxas ran to the bathroom with only eight minutes to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine came out of the closet looking GORGOUS. Rinoa clapped at her victory, then shouted, "POSE TIME!", since there were three people doing it, Rinoa was in the middle, and Namine was touching Rinoa's right shoulder, turning to the right, and Kairi turned left, on Rinoa's left shoulder. They laughed, as they ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Im so excited I'm not hungry!" Namine giggled happily.

"Same!" Kairi chirrped, Rinoa rolled her eyes at the fact her new 'friends' wouldnt have energy for their date if they didnt eat.

"Well, lets practice you guys walking in these heels!" Rinoa said happily, as she ran to Kairi's closet, and came back with two pairs of heels. The white one was for Namine, the black one for Kairi. Once the two projects looked at how large the heels were, they groaned.

"Aww, man. We wouldnt be able to walk to the beach, or your car even!" Kairi sighed as she grabbed the black pairs. Namine sadly nodded her head and took the white ones. Once they put it on, they tripped a few times, but eventually got the hang of it. They looked at the clock and screamed. "WE ARE LATE!" Namine screamed, "Lets go lets go!" she said pulling Kairi out the door.

Rinoa followed them saying "WAIT! YOU CAN RIDE MY CAR!" only to find out they were gone. She sighed and sat on the couch for some television.

"Hope they dont screw up the date" Rinoa flinched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cant believe we are doing this" Sora muttered to Roxas as they waited at the beach.

"They better be hott" Roxas glared, as he sat on the sand.

"So where are we going again?" Sora asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Resturaunt, and...I think Riku said take them to that Arv Que Fair (a/n: made it up...)" Roxas thought for a moment.

"Oh...well if they are Namine and Kairi, I swear-" Sora was cut off immediatly.

"Hellllloooooo?" Roxas asked, waving a hand to Sora's face.  
Roxas wondered what Sora was looking at, and he practically fainted.

"DUDE. They are HOTT. STEAMING" Roxas shouted as he waved to them.

Namine and Kairi looked at the waving boys. "Shit." Kairi cursed as she reliezed who they were hooked up with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku and Seifer were cracking up when it was 1:45. They werent spying on the date though, but they could imagine their faces. "HAHAHHAHA. Sora and Roxas remember what happens if they chicken out" Seifer said between laughs.

"This prank is brilliant, glad I thought of it." Riku snapped.

"Uh, no. I thought of it" Seifer rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine and Kairi turned to each other scared looks on their face. "Was this a joke?" Kairi demanded as she stayed planted.

Namine shrugged, her heart beating. "I'll go with Roxas, you stay with Sora." since Namine remembered Kairi's USE TO BE crush on him.

Sora turned to Roxas and said, "Well, I'm up for grabs. I'll get that hottie redhead girl. You'll stay with the blondie chick."

Roxas smiled, "What I was thinking." as he winked at his friend

Namine and Kairi slowly walked to their dates, dragging their feet. They planted fake smiles at them. Sora winked at them, but Namine rolled her eyes, and Kairi giggled.

"So, you guys are?" Roxas asked, wrapping his arm around Namine's shoulder.

"Um, can we tell you our names later?" Namine asked, arching an eyebrown and shrugging Roxas's arm off. It made her sick to be wrapped around by someone who had tortured your school life. Kairi and Sora looked at each other and blushed. Wait, Sora just BLUSHED! He never blushed! Kairi must be pretty special.

"We were planning to go to the restauraunt and after we would go to the fair." Roxas said, his hands stuffed in his pockets, though he perferred it on his dates shoulder.

Namine nodded her head, her blue eyes looking at Roxas. This was different. He was NICE. Impossible. It made her furious to know he only liked her for her new look. He didnt even RECONIZE them. Sora and Kairi would be a couple easily, but it would take a lot for Namine to fall for Roxas.

"I hope its okay if we walk there..." Sora managed to say, after looking at Kairi for the past ten minutes. Kairi nodded her head, "Sure, as long as its not far!" She giggled, making Sora blush an even darker red.

"Its not, just a few blocks down, two to be exact." Roxas replied, looking at his finger nails, which was usually clean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long walk to the resturaunt, Namine, Kairi, Roxas, and Sora approached a fancy expensive place. "Wow" Kairi said to herself as she stepped into the quiet, yet crowded place.

"Your more wow yourself" Sora said, making Kairi giggle a bit. Namine already noticed Kairi and Sora were getting along, a little too well...

Once the couples were assigned a seat, Sora and Roxas seemed to know the place well, they didnt need the menu. "We'll get the usual." Sora said as he told the waiter. The waiter nodded his head in agreement. Namine and Kairi ordered, (a/n: any fancy food here).

The date was quiet and the only loud ones seemed to be Sora and Roxas. Roxas would always try to start a chat with Namine, but she usually shrugged it off with an, "Oh."

'Dammit, getting the blonde chick to fall for me is not going to be easy'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay okay! I know you wanted something better im really sorry. Oh and the fair date chapter will be posted a night of somewhere in the late afternoon!

Preview: (Yeah this will spoil it so if you want to be surprised DO NOT READ. I REPEAT. DOOOO NOTTTTT!)

Roxas walked Namine home and Sora walked Kairi home. When Namine reached her house she climbed up the stairs to her front door, but she gave a wave to Roxas. "Bye! I had a really fun time! I loved every moment!" Namine giggled as she waved her hand in the air.

"And I loved every moment with you, Namine!" Roxas said with a laugh. When Namine gave a flying kiss goodbye a miracle just happened to Roxas. Namine tripping over her heels, fell on top of Roxas.

"Ow" Namine whimpered in her thoughts as she opened her eyes. Roxas's eyes were in front of her, and Namine felt her lips were connected to someone. Roxas and Namine blushed different shades of red.


	5. The Date Part 2

Authors Note:

Okay I know the last chapter was lame, so I am going to make it up to you by making ANOTHER story and a better chapter! (Hopefully) After this chapter everything will change. And I know Olette and Selphie arent really evil, so maybe I will try making them nice. Well im really sorry for the bad chapters, so I hope you fogive me! Oh and my new story is **_Unexpected Crushes_**. More info in profile. (:

Oh, and this chappie will be all about RoxasxNamine, sorry KairiSora Fans ):

**x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x**

After the restaurant Namine finally decided, she would give Roxas a 'chance', even if it was against her own will. Sora and Kairi seemed to forget Namine and Roxas were there, because, during the fair they were seperate from the other couple. Roxas and Namine were always besides each other in annoyance that they had to follow them around. Kairi and Sora were actually TRYING to get Roxas and Namine together. The thing was, Sora has been knowing Kairi and Namine were their dates. It was obvious, because dispite the hotness, they still kept the same nerdy personality. Yet, it seemed awkward, because when they met at the beach because in some weird way, Sora would have fallen for Kairi, and not for her beauty.

It was already late at night, and they rode many rollercoasters to pass the time.

"I know what we should do!" Kairi cheered happily, "Lets go to the ferris wheel! I call going with him!" Kairi pointing at Sora, though she didnt reveal that she knew his name already.

"And I call with her" Roxas sighed as he pointed at the annoyed Namine next to him.

"Fine im...in..." Namine sighed as they walked in the line of the ferris wheel. When it was their turn, the couples seperated. Namine and Roxas went into a green cart thing, and Kairi and Sora hopped into the yellow cart that was near Roxas and Namine. Sora and Kairi planned to watch what was going to happen, then, at the end of the ride, they planned to ditch the couple and just make them fall for each other.

When Namine and Roxas sat down, Roxas, trying one last time, tried to start a conversation, "So...have a pretty fun time so far?"

Namine, was about to say something like, "Uh, yeah sure whatever", but she remembered the 'chance' thing so she simply said, "Loved it", with a fake giggle. When the cart reached the top of the ferris wheel, Namine was taken away from the view.

"So beautiful...I have to remember to sketch this!" Namine squealed.

Roxas grinned, "I know I am, and if you sketch me, can you remember this pose?" he asked with some tacky pose.

Namine laughed as he said this, "I meant the view from up here! Its so amazing! Spectacular!" she said, but when she remembered Roxas was looking at her excited face, she felt her cheeks flush pink.

"Sitting right here with you and looking at the view is amazing" Roxas smiled, a different cheerful smile. Namine blushed a darker red.

"Uhm...same...with you!" Namine giggled, turning her head away from Roxas, so he wouldnt see her flushed cheeks.

Suddenly the ride come to the jolt. "Over? Already!" Roxas pouted. Oh well, atleast he did have a chance to talk to her.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

"Where did Sora and Kairi go?" Namine asked Roxas as they waited for Sora and Kairi to come out of the ride.

"How do you KNOW Sora? Wait a minute! Your that NERD Namine!" Roxas said surprisingly. Namine cupped her mouth with her hand. 'Dammit. Just gave myself away. Stupid, stupid, stupid, **stupid**'.

"Okay! You got me! Im NAMINE. THAT NERD YOU TAUNTED. I am NOT your perfect model! I **will **NEVER BE YOUR PERFECT GIRL. I was your worst ENEMY. And now, _now_, when I look COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, YOU FALL FOR MY LOOKS. I cannot **_believe _**you! YOU ARE, AND ALWAYS WILL BE A _JERK_" Namine spat, as she turned around to run. Too bad she couldnt, because Roxas grabbed her arm from running any further.

Roxas seemed blank, and serious, something Namine had never seen before. "I may be a jerk, and you may not be my perfect girl, but to be honest, I loved every moment of this date. It wouldnt matter if you looked different, if you still looked the same before, I still would tell everyone I loved every moment."

"Roxas, I am really sorr-" Namine was cut off as she was pulled into a hug from Roxas. It seemed she felt this feeling before, yet she didnt blush.

"Im really sorry." Namine whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

The rest of the date went pretty smoothly. They spent the rest of the day playing carnival games. "Awww! Thats so cute!" Namine smiled as she pointed to a stuffed animal prize. It was a giant white teddy bear, that was carrying a heart that had this see through pouch, where a picture was supposed to be displayed there.

Roxas looked at the game for a moment. You were suppose to get a plastic ball, and hit the tower of bottles, supposingly knock down all bottles. No problem. Roxas turned to Namine and grinned, "If I win you the bear, you have to go in another date with me and Sora. Bring Kairi" Namine didnt have to think.

"Deal!" She smiled as she watched Roxas give the person in charge of the game $5.00. Roxas recieved 3 balls. He threw one, missed badly. Second try, he hit the bottles, but wasnt able to knock any bottles down. And the third one, he thought about how happy Namine would be, and he gave the best try he could make. It hit one bottle, the middle one, and as if an angel was somehow making his life excellent, all the bottles knocked down.

Namine cheered, and once she retrieved her bear, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Roxas blushed hundreds of different shades, and turned away so Namine wouldnt see him.

"Remember the promise" Roxas grinned.

"Hmm. We need a picture to put in the heart...ooh! There is a picture taking booth! Come on!" Namine squealed with joy, as she dragged Roxas with him to the booth.

"I'll pay!" Namine giggled as she was about to place the dollar in. Roxas, quickly put his dollar in first.

"My treat" Roxas said as Namine looked at him blankly.

"Okay then! You get some of the pictures!" Namine giggled. She took a seat and Roxas sat to her right.

They took several pictures. One normal one, one random one, and one that showed them laughing, one even showed them blushing at how silly it was.

"Aw its all so cute! Ack well, since I love all the pictures, you get your favorite one. I get the rest!" Namine pouted as she looked at the pictures.

"I choose the..normal one" Roxas grinned as he put it in his pocket for later.

"Dont leave them there!" Namine warned as she wagged a finger at him.

"I promise" Roxas said, placing a hand on his heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the date was oficially over, Roxas brought Namine home. "Thanks! I loved everything about the date, Roxas!" Namine giggled as she walked to her house.

"I loved the whole moments with _YOU_" Roxas said, with a silly laugh.

"Bye, Roxas!" Namine said, looking at Roxas from the last step in her porch.

"Bye, Namine!" Roxas waved.

"See you at-..WAH!" Namine was cut off from her stuid heel shoes, tripping over.

Roxas quickly caught her, but he fell backwards laying on the floor. Namine opened her eyes, and blushed twenty shades. Same with Roxas. Namine shut her eyes quickly again than opened it, hoping that what she saw was just fooling through her mind. Roxas's blue beautiful eyes still remained in front of her.

**'He stole my first kiss...'**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Bleh, sorry for short chappie! Well now, everything at school will change for Namine and Kairi! Keep the reviews comming, and I LOVE everyone who added my story to their favorites... x3 x3 x3!

Keep the reviews comming!

**NEWS**

**Friday- Going to San Fransico on Friday, so I wont be able to come back and update, and who knows, I might leave the story with a cliffy! hahahaha! So evil :K. I wont be updating for 3 days. Sorry ):**


	6. I have to work with THEM?

Authors Note:

Last chapter for the next 3 days. Yeah, going to San Francisco for a few days. Thanks reviewers! Im really sorry you guys have to wait. When i come home I will update ASAP! x333 Keep the reviews commin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine blushed, as she finally got up, "Sorry, Roxas! See you at school Monday!" Namine managed to choke out, from her dry throat. But before Roxas could say anything, Namine rushed to her door, covering her lips with her hand, blushing. "I so wont tell Kairi this"

Namine changed into her new pajamas and went online to her own computer, which she seemed to use Kairi's more. She signed on AIM (instant messaging place if you dont know), and was greeted with another instant message from that mysterious guy again.

(A/N: Okay, So you guys I know that you dont know which one is Riku or Seifer yet. So Seifer- King0flooks Riku- XxCh1ckmagn1teXX)

**King0flooks:** And how was your date?  
**Namineheartsyoux3**: Cant I go on a date without being questioned?  
**King0flooks:** No.  
**Namineheartsyoux3:** Oh. Well then, im just not going to tell you.

Namine remembered the kiss and blushed again, shaking her head to get the thought away.

**King0flooks**: If you tell me, I will reveal who XxCh1ckmagn1teXX and I am.

Namine was curious to know who they were, so eventually she gave in.

**Namineheartsyoux3:** Fine. Admit who you are first.

**King0flooks:** Gladly, because, after this wont hear from more or XxCh1ckmagn1teXX. Riku and Seifer.

**Namineheartsyoux3 Signed Off**

All Namine could take into her system was that Seifer and Riku planned the date. She didnt want talk to Seifer anyway. She felt hatred. All along it was some sort of prank, and makeovers werent part of the plan. Maybe thats why Roxas had something on Namine now. She couldnt hide her anger anymore, she didnt want to think what would have happened to the date, if it wasnt for Rinoa.

"I hope Riku and Seifer die." Namine hissed, as she threw anything around her, even the teddybear Roxas had given her. But after seeing the bear fall, she remembered Roxas had nothing to do with it. She plopped onto her bed, confused if she would get mad at Roxas, after all the things he had done to her. No, he changed.

**XxXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kairi's POV.**

Kairi laid on he bed, completly full of happiness. Sora and Kairi did spend the whole day together, though she felt a pang of guilt after leaving Namine with one of her bullies. That night was the best in her life, she couldnt remember why she punched him.

Flashbacks! (at the date)

_"Dont you feel mad for leaving Namine and Roxas?" Kairi asked as she looked up at Sora, as they sat watching the stars in the pitch black sky. Sora shrugged, but felt a thump on his left shoulder. Kairi rested her head on his shoulder, a smile planted in her pretty face._

_Sora couldnt help but smile back, and looking back at the stars simply said, " Its very rare to sit and watch the stars, with the most prettiest girl in their eyes". It just came out like word vomit, and he couldnt help but blush. Luckily for him, it was dark out, so she couldnt see much of the color on his face. Or see his face._

_Kairi smiled, as she kissed Sora on the cheek, "Its not often a girl gets to sit with the handsomest guy in school!", which made her blush a shade of light pink._

_"Can I te-tell you something?" Kairi stuttered, she couldnt keep this a secret. He had to know her name sometime or another._

_Sora looked down at Kairi and smiled, "Go shoot." _

_"Well, you can hate me, I dont blame you. But I promised myself I couldnt hide the fact that I'm-I'm, Kairi Kyori. That nerd you torture from school" Kairi said as she pulled her head off of Sora's shoulder. she stood up, getting ready to leave, guessing that Sora would be furious._

_"Wait- I dont care anymore if you are- Kairi. After seeing you at the beach was, wow." Sora said, still sitting on the bench, noticing that Namine was getting up and ready to leave._

_"Only for my looks" Kairi pouted._

_"I'll walk you home" Sora said, changing the subject, no matter how much it was true._

_'That **jerk**' Kairi thought._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next Sunday morning was the usual, Namine staying over at Kairi's house to sleepover. Well, I wanna hurry and get to the highschool part, before i go to San Fransico, so all they did was talk about the date. Namine, however didnt mention the hug, of the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next Monday morning,

Namine and Kairi got up in time, an hour and thirty minutes early, amazing. "Okay, so I hope its okay without Rinoa chosing our outfits." Namine groaned, as she came out of the batheroom, with her hair washed and her teeth brushed.

"Dont worry Nammiewammy, we are big girls now" Kairi giggled, as she walked into the batheroom after Namine was only 2 inches away from it.

"Dont call me that" Namine sighed. 'Okay, so what outfit. I need only hott, yet, unsluttish.' Namine picked up a pair of new jeans. No, Rinoa said that skirts and skirts ONLY. What a big change. Namine NEVER liked her legs, yet, if Rinoa caught her wearing jeans, it was commiting suicide.

"I hope this matches" Namine wondered, as she held up a yellow tank-top with a short mid-length denim jacket, with a denim skirt, that was short, yet long. She dressed up, once again, in Kairi's walk in closet. (A/N: Kairi and Namine share the same clothes so yeah (:)

Kairi come out of the shower, and being very wise, picked out her outfit before showering. Her outift turned out to be very...green and white.

Her top was green, with lighter green stripes, and a white jacket, that WAS NOT denim. And a white miniskirt, with her new white sandles. She sighed, as she changed in her bathroom.

When the two girls were finished with their dressing up, they both raced down to the kitchen, nibling any healthy stuff.

"If you want to be healthy, its simple. EAT HEALTHY STUFF" Rinoa's voice rang into their heads. Namine ate an orange in the fruit bowl, and Kairi had an apple. Oh they were BIG healthy eaters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Namine and Kairi came to school, everyone stared at them. Guys smiled, and girls glared. Some girls were actually nice enough to say, "I've never seen you in the school before! Want me to show you around". It was official. Namine and Kairi were living double lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas and Sora came to school at the same time when Riku and Seifer ran up to them saying, "Did you see those new girls? Damn, they are HOTT!", they had big grins plastered on their faces.

"Who?" Sora and Roxas chimed at the same time. They looked all over their surroundings, only to see a mob of those creepy fangirls.

"How can you NOT see them. Practically so noticable!" Seifer screamed, rolling his eyes at his dumbfounded friends.

"In English, over there" Riku sighed pointing over at Namine and Kairi, who were trying to get away from a mob of guys who kept stalking them, asking if they needed a date for the dance comming in TWO EFFING WEEKS. It was a miracle Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Seifer didnt find dates yet.

Sora and Roxas looked over at Kairi and Namine, who was now running to their classes, a mob of people following them.

"A pity to be the hottest girls in school" Roxas sighed as he shook his head in annoyance. Riku and Seifer popped their eyelids.

"And you DONT want to talk to them! Come ON! We can have them licking at our every demands!" Riku shouted, making the fangirls whisper to each other on how hot the girl must have been.

"Fine, you go talk to them. You'll be surprised by the results" Sora sighed, picking at his fingernails. He didnt really want Riku to know it was Namine and Kairi, next thing you knew, he would treat them like hurting them was never in his history books.

"Come on, Roxas, we have better things to do" Sora sighed as Roxas followed. The thing was, they were planning to talk to Kairi and Namine, without them being stalked, same with the girls. They didnt want Riku or Seifer to interfere either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it safe?" Kairi called, from her locker.

"I hope so" Namine shouted back.

In their lockers, squished with their text books, lay the poor Kairi and Namine. Who knew that a locker was a good place to hide from those scary fan boys.

"Lets check in the count of three. 1...2...3...GO" Namine shouted as she opened her locker, along with Kairi. Guys and girls still were waiting outsides, swamping them with "Are you taken yet?" questions.

"AHHH! STILL THERE. GO BACK GO BACK!" Kairi shouted, as they shoved themselves back into their lockers.

"Seems like we might be a little late for class..." Kairi sighed, Namine and Kairi had lockers next to each other.

They heard shouts from outside their lockers, voices they reconized. Riku and Seifer. Ugh, how they hated them so.

"You guys can come out now" Seifer and Riku sighed, as they knocked on their lockers, the banging noises so irritable, that they didnt have to be told twice.

Namine and Kairi slowly opened the door of their lockers. Riku and Seifer smiled at them, a nice- warming smile. Something Riku or Seifer had ever done to them before.

"Im Seifer, thats Riku. You guys must be new to the school, we'd be glad to show you around. So what are you names?" Asked Seifer, as he and Riku stuck out their hands to be shaken.

"Na-Nanami" Namine said, making up a random name that entered her mind. She shook both guys hands.

"Ka- Kagura" Kairi made up, catching 'Nanami's' drift. She also shook their hands.

"You guys seem familiar..." Riku thought, as he got a good look at the two.

"Nev-never seen you before" 'Kagura' stammered.

"Guess not. Well, what are your groups?" Seifer asked, as he expected to see some paper in their manicured hands.

"Group O" Nanami smiled, a wide, FAKE grin on her face.

"Same" Kagura nodded her head.

"Well, lucky for you, we are in the same group. Along with guys named Sora and Roxas." Riku winked.

Namine couldnt help but roll her eyes, but after noticing Riku noticed her action, she giggled.

"Well, can we walk you pretty girls to class?" Seifer asked, hooking his arm around Namine's, which she had to go through in disgust, and same with Kairi and Riku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When class started, the teacher immediatly assigned them a project due in a month and a half. "You will work in groups of three!" She snapped, as she told them the instructions. Write an essay about how the people in your group are in somewhat way, the same compared to you.

Namine and Kairi stared at each other and smiled, too bad their plans about working together were ruined. Without even bothering to say their name's, which was a relief, the teacher pointed at people.

"YOU!" The teacher pointed at Namine, "You work with these two gentlemen!" She said pointing at Roxas and Seifer. Roxas smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"YOU!" She said pointing to Kairi, "Work with those two boys" She said pointing at Sora and Riku.

Riku and Seifer winked at their girl partners, who shruddered in their seat.

'This will be interesting', Roxas and Sora smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bwhahahah. Sorry to leave you here darlings! I must pack for San Fransico Guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Asked to dances TWICE

Authors Space.

OH MY GOSH. IM BACKKKKK! Such a boring drive to San Francisco. 9 hours. AND ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS MY STORY. I missed my fluffin reviewers x33333.

Well, im gonna write my story now!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The groups were to work together, and boy was it interesting. Kairi, Riku, and Sora were working right beside Namine, Seifer, and Roxas. Namine's group could hear what Kairi's group were saying. Seemed to be fighting, Sora and Riku.

"I told you. She said she was Kagura!" Riku shouted at Sora.

"Its Kairi." Sora simply said, going back to his work.

Kairi glared at Sora for almost ruining her cover. "Whoever you are, i'm** Kagura**. I'm new here. Do I know you?" Kairi glared at him when she said her 'name'.

"Right. You're Kagura" Sora said with an arched eyebrow. He actually caught her drift. "Can I talk to you, and Na- I mean the other new girl, alone with Roxas?" he asked, stepping up from his chair.

"Who is Roxas?" Kairi innocently asked. Sora rolled his eyes, "Just come on" He sighed, tugging her arm. Seifer and Riku both stood up to follow.

"I said _alone_" Sora added, noticing their actions. Seifer and Riku, rolled their eyes as they sat down, hating Sora for a moment.

When Namine, Kairi, Roxas, and Sora were in the corner of the classroom, where no one could here them, they started to talk. "Kagura?" Sora asked with an eyebrow raised " Something is up. Whats Namine's 'name'?"

Namine looked at her toes, "Nanami. We dont want anyone blowing our cover. Got it memorized?" Namine asked, pointing at Sora's chest on every syllable said. Sora and Roxas, confused, shook their heads.

"Whats there to hide?" Roxas asked, wondering why they wanted to act as new students.

"The nerdness." Kairi responded, shifting her eyes over to Riku and Seifer, who were pretending to do their work, but took a peek at the gang in the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kairi and Namine were walking to lunch, ignoring the creepy people who were stalking them. Roxas and Sora caught up with them, a flyer in the hand of Sora. A flyer of an upcoming dance. "Well, we were wondering if...you'd like, want to be our dates for the dance? Its coming two weeks from now."

Kairi and Namine smiled "Sure!" the two chimed. Kairi suddenly added, "Namine and I dont go to dances...is it casual, or fancy?"

"In the middle. Sorta nice clothes if you know what I mean" Roxas sighed, opening the door for the three.

"Hmm...pick us up at six, okay? We will both be at Kairi's house to get ready." Namine grinned, a pretty one to be exact.

Once the gang recieved their 'food' on trays, Namine and Kairi thought for a moment on where they would sit.

"So where do we sit?" Kairi asked, looking at Riku and Seifer who were waving their hands at them, signaling that they wanted them to sit with the guys.

"Thats easy to answer" Sora said, his eyes rolled. Once Namine and Kairi took a seat, before Roxas and Sora could sit next to them, Riku and Seifer quickly took a spot besides them.

Rolling their eyes Sora and Roxas took a seat across them. Namine and Kairi had an annoyed look on their face, as Riku and Seifer tried hundreds of times to start a conversation.

Rocas and Sora got up, sick of watching Riku and Seifer flirting with Namine and Kairi. "We are going to the bathroom" Roxas muttered as they turned around to leave.

When they were finally out of sight, Riku and Seifer seemed relieved. "Thought they would never leave" Riku grinned. Namine and Kairi arched an eyebrow.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Kairi stuttered.

"We were going to ask you something privately, so we waited for them to leave." Seifer explained.

"Well?" Namine demanded, tapping her foot.

"Would you like...wanna go to the dance with us?" Riku asked, his hand brushing through his hair.

"But-" Kairi was about to say, only to get cut off by Seifer.

"Great! We will pick you up at 5:30" He smiled.

"Wait! But-" Namine tried to explain.

"We will talk later, Seifer and I have to do a makeup geometry test" Riku groaned. Before Namine and Kairi could tell the two they were already taken for the dance, the two boys were gone.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" Kairi sighed, turning to her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for short chappie, im really really tired from the long car drive. So very tired. I'm sorry, hopefully I can make it up to you by making 3 chapters tomorrow how does that sound? (:


	8. Tripping and Threats

Authors Note

Yeah, its 3 AM and im gonna write a chapter since I cant sleep. Sorry for such a short chapter, and you guys for waiting, begs on floor. The chapter at for the dance will probably be at chapter 15, sorry to keep you guys waiting for it. Hmm, I know you guys notice my typos and I admit, I dont type very well. Well I'm going to stop talking and get with the story! (:

**xXxXxXxX**

Namine and Kairi groaned as they came out for PE, in the lame outfits. Namine and Kairi we absolutley not made for sports, since they could barely do 5 curl ups. A hand was felt on Kairi and Namine's shoulder, Roxas and Sora. Phew. "Hey" Namine said, with one of her huge, pretty, and stunning smile. What was awkward was that Seifer and Riku were no where in sight. Olette and Selphie obviously heard of the new girls, their 'replacements'. Was told that these new girls were twenty-seven times hotter than Olette and Selphie, added up together. When Namine and Kairi passed by them, Selphie became suspicious. "They seem...familiar." She muttered.

Their PE teacher, Ansem greeted them with an evil smile, making the students sigh. A smile from Ansem meant running for miles nonstop. As if he didnt hear the 'boos' and the 'you suck eggs', he instructed them with a, "You guys will be running 15 miles. Whoever finishes first gets my other can of cola.". Ansem pointed to the track, and it was pretty huge.

Namine and Kairi jogged, gasping for air every two seconds. "Stupid, Ansem. He knows we arent in shape, and he makes us run!" Kairi pouted as she felt her throat get dry. The two girls werent even close to a lap, and every student seemed to be in front of them, except for two. Selphie and Olette walked over to Namine and Kairi, and they didnt look happy. "You guys look ugly. I cant believe we were replaced by ugly people!" Olette pouted, walking besides Namine.

"I heard you stole our guys!" Selphie hissed, jogging at Kairi's side, Namine could sense fear in Kairi's eyes. Kairi did fear Olette and Selphie, a lot. What they did was unpredictable, and the looks they had in their faces, it wasnt pretty. "We dont know what your talking about" Namine hissed back, shoving Olette aside.

"Come on, Kairi" Namine said, as she picked up speed. Kairi did the same, much faster than Namine. Olette and Selphie didnt let it slide that easy. Before Kairi took another step into the gravel, Selphie stook her foot out, tripping her. Kairi suddenly fell, and tripped, her body badly scraped. "Oops! Careful **new girl**" Olette giggled, sticking her tounge out, before following Selphie.

"Kairi! You alright!" Namine asked, as she stopped and glanced at her sore best friend. "Olette and Selphie are such jerks!" Namine hissed, as she knelt down before her friend. (a/n: I know that Olette and Selphie are the COMPLETE oppisite, but I needed popular and pretty girls, so they got the meanie roles). Kairi tried to wiggle a bit, but her body cringed in pain instantly. The PE teacher was far away, so Namine couldnt call him over. She waited until someone strong came running by. It didnt take long though.

"Kairi! Namine!" Sora called out, picking up speed to catch up to the two girls. Namine glared at Sora. "Shhh! Dont blow our cover! Oh well. No one heard." Namine sighed, as she looked at her hurt best friend, that was bleeding a lot.

"Kairi, does this hurt?" Sora asked, picking up Kairi bridal style. Kairi blushed before stuttering, "Im not cr-cra-crazy about the pain" before flashing him a smile. Sora smiled as he walked across the field, holding a beet red Kairi. When Ansem saw the limp Kairi, he sighed. "Take her to the nurse". Sora nodded his way as he walked to the office.

'_Thats wierd. she is as light as a feather'_ He thought, quickly walking to the nurse.

**xXxXxXxX**

Roxas wasnt a fast runner, so once Sora was out of sight, he spotted Namine. "Hey! What happened to Sora and Kairi?" Roxas innocently asked Namine. Namine turned around and smiled, "Finally your here! Sora took Kairi to the nurse after an...accident.", Namine suddenly frowned. _'So much drama on the first day of looking different'_ Namine wondered as she and Roxas walked the track together.

"Where is Seifer and Riku?" Namine asked, turning to face Roxas. Roxas didnt have to think.

"As usual, found an excuse to skip PE. Everyone knows its fake, just dont have the guts to spill the beans to the teachers. I think their excuse was that their thumb just had surgery, and its extremly sensitive." Roxas found himself laughing as he said the last part, and Namine was giggling.

"Well we better hurry and do the 20 miles. I only did 1!" Namine pouted at Roxas.

"Ah, dont fear as long as im here." Roxas grinned.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Sora, if I'm heavy, put be down!" Kairi sighed as Sora still had her in his arms bridal style. Sora grinned, "Not a chance". Kairi smiled back, "Dont drop me!" She warned.

"You mean like this?" Sora asked, as he swung Kairi around, which seemed to frighten her. "Stop!" Kairi warned, fear in her voice. "Got to give me a kiss on the cheek first!" Sora grinned. Kairi rolled her eyes, but she reliezed he wasnt kidding. He swung her higher and faster. "Okay okay!" Kairi sighed, as she gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. "Another one" Sora kidded.

"Sora!" Kairi hissed, slapping Sora in the back of his head. Sora laughed and eventually stopped. "Well, what do you know! We here already" Kairi couldnt help but to feel dissappointed. "Oh okay, thanks Sora" She smiled as Sora brought her to the nurse.

When Sora came out, Riku looked pretty ticked, his foot tapping, and his face angry, furious. "I saw what you and Kagura did. And no one, **no one** can have her but me. Got it memorized?" He hissed. Sora backed away, "Dude, it wasnt what it looked like!" Only to get socked in the stomach from Riku.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Im So tired, 3:50! Well ima sleep now :D


	9. Dates with SEIFER AND RIKU EW

Authors Note!

Okay so I got a few reviewers who are confused with the story. Why Namine and Kairi are hiding their personalities. Well think of it this way, if everyone found out who they were, they would treat Namine and Kairi worser than before, and they have to live life like heck and so on! Sorry if it isnt clear, maybeyou should ask other reviewers who understand! Well im going to try to make this a long chapter, if not, ill make 2 other chapter, since I LOVE YOU GUYS x333. Oh and there are 2 love triangles if your wondering xDD. RikuxKairixSora and RoxasxNaminexSeifer, pretty weird but I like triangles! x33333333333333333333333333333333333

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Sora clutched his stomach, where he was punched. "Woah Riku, take it easy!" Sora shouted, as he turned to Riku. Riku grabbed Sora's collar, about to land another punch, until he was distracted from an angel...not exactly. "RIKU!" Kairi called, as she stood by the nurses door. Riku let go of Sora's collar instantly, as if trying to hide what he was doing. "Uhhh, Kagura! I was just helping Sora up and..." Riku started as Kairi walked over to him, fuming. "Kagura I can expla-" Riku was cut off, feeling a painful and LOUD slap. Kairi looked at her hand, reliezing what she had just done. She slapped the hottest guy in school.

"You're such a **big** jerk!" Kairi shouted, kneeling beside Sora. "Sora, you alright?" Kairi asked, letting Sora lie on her lap. _'Seems like Riku blew him off hard'_ Kairi thought worriedly. Riku glared at Sora, before turning around to leave. **_'Whatever. I wont let Sora get in the way with me and Kagura'_** Riku growled in his mind.

Kairi turned to Sora and smiled, "Looks like both of us were hurt today" with a giggle. Sora smiled too, but he didnt say anything. The punch in his gut made it hard for him to talk, let alone breathe. "I never thought Riku would do this to you! Your his friend!" Kairi asked, Sora still laying on her scraped and bruised lap.

Sora managed to sit up on his elbows and talk, "Ah, he is like that when it comes to...girls.", actually he croaked those words out. Kairi snorted, a look of disgust. "He's another one of those jerks. Why do you hang out with him?" She asked in wonder.

"He isnt always like that" Sora muttered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

Finally the school of heck was over. Namine and Kairi walked down the hallways, not much guys following them like before. Kairi told Namine everything about the nurse office and Riku and Sora. "Kagua, Nanami?" a voice called. Namine and Kairi turned around. Seifer and Riku. Ew. "What do you want?" Namine hissed coldly.

Seifer smiled, "Riku and I were wondering, if you'd like to go to the movies with us? This tomorrow after school. Dont tell Roxas or Sora about it."

"You mean like a date?" Kairi asked, ready to shout her answer before they run off again.

"You...can call it that" Riku winked, making Kairi and Namine stare at him as if he was some mental guy.

"Ummm..." Kairi pretended to think, but there they went again.

"Great! Meet here! Well we gotta blast. See you tommorrow!" Riku smiled.

Yet, before they could leave Namine called out, "WAIT DAMMIT. YOU DIDNT LET US THINK!". Sighing, Riku and Seifer walked back to the two girls. "Sorry might have a ton of homework that day."

"Wednesday?"

"Nails done."

"Thursday?"

"Uhh...gotta walk my dog"

"Friday?"

Namine was out of excuses, she turned to Kairi, who only stared back and shrugged. "It's settled. Friday afterschool." Seifer grinned. They left, in joy.

"Wiennies." Namine sighed. Kairi frowned. " I DONT WANNA GO WITH JERK MEANIES!" She pouted.

"Can we _secretly_ go?" Another voice behind them said. Namien and Kairi turned around. No one. "Who said that?" Kairi asked, looking. "Over here" Someone in the bushes said. Sora and Roxas. "Ah, you heard didnt you?" Kairi asked. Roxas and Sora nodded their heads, innocently. "You can come!" Namine shouted, a smile planted on her face. "Dont be seen though!" Kairi chirrped.

"Trust me. This will be easy" Roxas smiled. _'Lets hope so_' Namine thought.

**xXxxxXXXXXXX**

Days past, and Riku and Seifer still tried to win Namine and Kairi over...

Finally Friday. Afterschool. Namine, Kairi, Roxas, and Sora were planning the whole movie theater things. It was suppose to be a scary movie so that Namine and Kairi could cling onto the two guys. Ewh. (a/n: You choose a scary movie that you like!). "You better be there in disguises!" Namine hissed at Sora and Roxas. "Got smot it" Sora sighed.

"Well we gotta go! Gotta meet Riku and Seifer at the school's fountain." Kairi groaned. They waved goodbye to the boys and walked to the fountain. Riku and Seifer came two minutes later. "Sorry about being late! Had to bribe the teacher in charge of detention that the teacher who sent us there didnt actually send us." Seifer grinned.

Namine glared, "And did the teacher send you?"

"Yeah, we are that hott" Riku smiled._'Not._' Kairi thought, even though she gave a wide fake smile.

"Hop in my car. Nanami gets passanger seat!" Seifer's grin was wider. Riku winked at Seifer, as if this was a plan. Ewh, Namine or Kairi didnt want to know what was going to happen. Sighing, Namine took a seat next to Seifer. The car was unusually quiet and clean. Groaning silently, Kairi took a seat next to the window. Just as Kairi expected, Riku scooted in next to her, his hand on her knee.

_'Dont touch me'_ Kairi shouted in her mind. Riku seemed to be okay with his hand on her knee. _'I just hope Sora and Roxas will be there in time.'_ Kairi thought, turning her head away, so she wouldnt look at Riku's face.

**xXXxXXXxXXXXX**

Kairi and Namine, along with their 'dates' waited in line for the tickets. Namine and Kairi tried to see if Sora and Roxas were there. No where in sight. Namine sighed, and Kairi looked down at the floor. They better be there.

When they finally got their tickets and walked inside, Namine and Kairi happened to chime at the same time. "We have to apply makeup, in the girls restroom."

Riku gave a warm smile, "Sure. Seifer and I will just buy popcorn and sodas. What kind of drinks?"

"Coke!" Kairi and Namine smiled. Riku shrugged and Namine and Kairi rushed to the restroom. "Gahh...lets call Sora and Roxas and ask whats taking long!" Namine sighed, taking out her super old cellphone. She dialed Roxas's cell, which she happened to know.

"No answer" Namine sighed, calling Roxas three more times, before giving up. "If they chicken out. I hate them. Come on, Riku and Seifer are waiting for us." Namine pouted, grabbing Kairi by the arm.

Riku and Seifer were waiting outside the restroom, Riku holding two large buckets of popcorn, and Seifer carrying two drinks. "You guys didnt buy enough!" Kairi pouted, knowing what they were going to do.

"We can share" Riku winked. _'Ewh. His winks are getting **gay**.'_ Namine thought to herself. They walked down, finding the room for the movie. "Ah! Here it is!" Seifer said, pulling the door open for the 3 others.

"Awww poo! not enough seats for all four of us to sit together" Riku said, pretending it was a big surprise. "Im going with Kairi!" Namine hissed.

"Silly Namine. Your going with Seifer. **I'm **going with Kairi" Riku said, his arm around Kairi, dragging her to two empty seats.

Seifer smiled and pulled Namine to another two empty seats. Since they were a little late, some of the movie already started.

Seifer was about to put his arm around Namine during the move. _'EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'_ Namine shouted in her head, yet, before Seifer could rest his hand, a soda spilt on his arm.

"Whoops. Sorry." Said a gruff voice from behind. Namine turned around. Some guy in a mustache and a hat. "Damnit! Hold on Nanami, im just going to ask off my arm." Seifer said in frustration. Namine turned back to the movie. She noticed something about the guy. She quickly turned around. The guy with the mustache winked, and took off its fake mustache and hat. "Hey" He grinned.

"Roxas?" Namine mouthed out. Roxas nodded his head.

"Told you we'd come" He grinned wider.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Like oh my goodness. TOTURE TIME. I know you guys hate me but OH WELL:D...I need 60 reviews. OMFG I KNOW. Only the same person could review twice as the max. Once you do 2 reviews its all up to the other people. I know. im horrible.

SO FAR: 48/60. Good luck:D


	10. Masters Of Disguises Sora&Roxas

Authors Space!

Haha! So happy im gonna do a dance. I got MORE reviews than needed. I **LOVE** you guys. Wheee! Oh, and I have hot chocolate ready at my house :D. Sips cup, Well feel free to ask the author anything, since this is like some interview xDDD. Well, BACK TO THE STORY! Let me hear a WOOF WOOF xDDD. Oh, and i will PROOF READ NOW.

**12345678987654321**

"Yay! I knew you'd come!" Namine grinned, she would have hugged Roxas, but he was right behind her, and besides, people would stare. "Well, where's Sora?" She asked, pouting and if it was possible, had an angelic halo on her head. The question made Roxas pout, since he was a _wittle_ jealous. "Sora, Sora, Sora. What about me?" making his pout look cuter than ever.

Namine smiled, "Jealous much? Oh well, I still think your a puppy type of adorable!". She found she was growing to have a crush on Roxas, ever since getting along with him. Yet, stupid Seifer was always getting in the way. Before Roxas could say anything, Namine spotted Seifer comming back. "Hurry, put on the mustache! Seifers commin!"

When Roxas did so, Seifer came right on time. "Sorry for the long wait, what did I miss?", glaring at Roxas before he sat down.

**12345678987654321**

**With Kairi and Riku...**

Riku had been trying to flirt with Kairi the past few minutes, and in annoyance, Kairi usually yawned, to give Riku the sign that his charms didnt work on her. "So, Seifer and I were wondering what to eat after this. Any ideas?" Riku innocently asked. Kairi read his mind easily, "I like fancy food, same goes to Nanami. Any fast food, we wont eat.". The last sentence made a sigh escape Riku's lips.

"Alright" Riku gave a pretend grin. _'Ugh, such picky/hot girls. Dont have enough munny with me for expensive fancy stuff. If only I ask rich Seifer...'_ Riku thought, as he continued to watch the 'scary' movie.

"This is pathetic. The movies not even scary!" Kairi said in disapointment. Riku smiled, "Then how about we **dont** watch the movie?" and he leaned forward for a kiss, closing his eyes. '**_Pathetic'_** Kairi sighed as she was ABOUT to cover her lips with her palm, until a HUGE bucket of popcorn fell on to his head. "Oof!" Riku cried as he took the bucket off his head, and wiping away some of the popcorn.

"Sowry da'lin" Said some lady, with a cowboy accent. "How 'bout I gibba kiss to someun as coooote as you!" said the lady with black hair, and a blonde streak. The lady with the black hair blonde streak leaned over from the row behind them, and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek. "Ew, you filthy hag. I wanted to kiss the hottie beside me!" Riku hissed, glaring at the lady with black hair blonde streak (a/n: okay i'll stop calling her that).

"Well I be dang'd! Arent I a hottie hot hot?" The lady asked, doing some wierd model-wannabe-ish pose. "Forget it, Kagura, excuse me for a moment. Gotta wipe the butter off me." Riku said, a sigh escaping his lips once more.

When Riku left, the lady came over and jumped onto Riku's spot. Next to Kairi. "Excuse me miss-" Kairi started, only to be cut off from the lady. "Who you calling miss?" the lady said in a teenage boy voice. **'Oh, its just some gay interested in Riku'** Kairi thought, until the lady took off their wig, and wiped the lipstick from 'its' lips. "Sora!" Kairi said, shocked. People turned to where Sora and Kairi were.

"I mistaked you for a girl!" Kairi whispered to Sora, nudging him with her elbow. "Part of the plan" Sora whispered back. Looking at Sora in a light blue and baby pink dress made Kairi laugh her ass out. (a/n: Sorry for language!) "Go and laugh all you want" Sora muttered, crossing his arms.

"And you kissed Riku on the cheek!" Kairi laughed more. "Trust me, I did NOT enjoy it" Sora pouted, making Kairi feel sorry for him. "Aww its okay. As long as your not into someone of the same gender, I still have a chance with you!" Kairi joked. Sora frowned, reliezing she was kidding. _'And you got my hopes up'_ Sora sighed.

"Riku's comming! Hurry up!" Kairi shouted, as Sora grabbed his lipstick in his 'purse' and traced it on his lips. Too bad Sora was in a rush, and made a slight curve off his lips. Kairi helped by putting on his wig evenly and more realistic. When Sora went back to his seat, Riku came. "I saw the creepy lady sit next to you, what she say?" Riku wondered.

"Just telling me that you were a **hottie hot hot**!" Kairi giggled, making Riku turn pale. Kairi felt a big kick behind her, from an embarressed Sora.

**12345678987654321**

When the movie was over, Riku and Kairi were waiting for Namine and Seifer, outside the movie door thing. That was when Sora came by, tripping over his heels. "Restroom. You and Namine. Roxas is there waiting." Sora whispered as he passed by Kairi, making Riku shiver. Kairi nodded her head, and when Namine and Seifer came out, Kairi innocently pouted, "Can Nanami and I go to the ladies room?", making Riku laugh and nod his head.

"But, Kairi...I dont need to go!" Namine pouted as she followed Kairi anyway. "Better comming with me than staying with those perverts." Kairi responded, opening the door to the restoom. There Sora was waiting. "Where's Roxas?" Namine asked.

Sora coughed, pointing to a stall. "EW. You should have just told me he was using the toilet!" Namine said, making a disgusted face. "He isnt REALLY using the toilet. He is just hiding there so girls wont see him in the girls restroom" Sora said, a matter of factly look plastered on his face.

"I can hear you, you guys know." said a voice from the stall Roxas was in.

"Well, Riku told me we were eating at a fancy resturaunt. Please follow us guys!" Kairi pouted, making Sora blush.

"Just pretend your some couple, ending up at the same place as us!" Namine suggested, taking one last laugh at Sora in a dress and wig.

"Ha. Ha." Sora glared at Namine.

"Well come on, we gotta go meet Seifer and Riku!" Namine said, making Roxas in jealousy mode again.

"Awh, why cant you ditch them and come to our house?" Roxas said, hating Seifer, even though they were supposedly 'friends'.

"I wish, Mr. Mustache." Namine pouted, dragging the poor Kairi away from the ladies room.

**12345678987654321**

When Seifer, Riku, Kairi, and Namine made it to some fancy resturaunt, with Seifer's car, Namine and Kairi looked everywhere for the 'female' and the guy with the stauche. No where. Who knows what they were going to cook up next.

When the 4 were assigned a table, Seifer with Namine sitting on one end, and Kairi and Riku sitting on another, some weird waiters (2) came to get their drinks. Someone Kairi and Namine knew well. Yeah, Sora and Roxas.

This time, Roxas was a girl, with the same wig Sora used, and wearing a looked-like-a-Halloween-costume-of-a-waitress dress. There was a fake mole glued on Roxas's upper lip, in the left side. Sora was bald, which made Namine and Kairi stare at him in horror. "Its fake" he whispered so that Riku and Seifer couldnt hear. Oh, and Sora had a waiter's outfit, and not to make himself blow his cover, he put on fake hole through glasses on, and brown colored eye contacts.

"May we have your drinks?" Roxas said, in a girly voice not even Namine or Sora knew about. "Water" Kairi and Namine sighed at the same time. Sora was writing all the stuff down.

"Uh, just wondering...but why is there two waiters?" Riku asked, staring at the two waiters smiling at them. Fake smiles.

"Shut ze piehole" Sora said in a French accent. Wow. Sora was good at accents.

"Uh right sir. Coke." Riku said in embarressment.

"And for you, sir?" Roxas asked Seifer.

"Same." Seifer said, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Once Sora wrote all the things down, in a barbie notepad he stole from his little sister, he turned to face the couples, and evil grin on his face. "Oh no, no, no, no! Iz bad loock to sit boy ta gil, ish boy z'o boy, gil z'o gil!" Sora said, shooing Riku and Namine from their seats. Now it was Namine and Kairi and Riku with Seifer. Oh, this was hilarious.

**12345678987654321**

HAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHA. This chapter was so FUN for me. FAVORITE CHAPPIE SO FAR. LEMME HEAR A WOOF WOOF ON EACH REVIEW NEXT TIME!

-Author Zimpinmaleiotabarine. Kidding.


	11. SUUUGGGGGARRR&SPIIICCCYY! AHHH!

Author's Space

Nothing really to say here. **YET, ihaveanewstorycommingupsoicanyouguystoreviewitwhenitsoutplease?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine and Kairi were giggling, thank goodness for Sora's 'knowledge'. Seifer and Riku glared at Sora and Roxas before the 2 waiters turned around. "Drinks comming right up!" Roxas said, sneezing before he turned around.

"Bless you" Everyone in the table chanted at the same time.

"Thanks" Roxas said in his normal boy voice, making Riku and Seifers' eyes widen. Roxas noticed his mistake and quickly covered it up with a random excuse. "It happens when girls mature", he hurriedly grabbed Sora's arm who quickly said, "Ze t'rinks zomming so'".

Riku and Seifer looked as if the two waiters belonged in a mental institution. "You know, that lady sounded much like Roxas, when she said, 'Bless you' " Seifer thought, not knowing what he thought was said outloud.

Namine and Kairi giggled, and turned around so the guys didnt see them roll their eyes in relief. "Well anyway, since no tacky people from the movies are here, what should we do?" Riku asked, scooting his chair more forward toward Kairi. "Uh, wait till we get our drinks?" Kairi suggested, scooting backwards.

"I think not" Riku winked, that was until his soda was spilled on him. "Ooopzie!" Sora said, holding the cup quickly inserting it in Seifer's cupped hand.

"Seifer you bastard! You threw your soda at my face, and now I'm sticky!" Riku hissed at Seifer, noticing the soda cup in his hand.

"No it wasnt me! It was that bald guy!" Seifer turned around, only Sora wasnt there anymore. The drinks were sitting on the table, and although Namine saw Sora grin and disappear, they looked innocent. "Where was the waiter?" Kairi innocently asked, pouting as she said so.

"HOW CAN YOU **NOT** SEE HIM!" Seifer hissed, throughing his fit into Kairi until Riku had to give him a big slap behind his head, until his fit stopped. Then, Riku gave a bigger slap to Seifer for 'pouring' soda on him.

**

* * *

**

Roxas and Sora were in the back in the kitchen, laughing their butts off. How were they at the kitchen? It was a coincidence that Sora was a nephew of the manager, and Roxas was a cousin of a waitress, who agreed that Roxas take over his job once time, and Sora for asking for a temporary job.

"HARDYHARHAR!" Sora laughed, slapping Roxas on the back. "So far, so good." Sora smiled.

"Well, unless Riku find out who we are." Roxas admited as he went to serve the salads to the four of them. "Watch and learn" Roxas said as he walked to their table.

With his lady voice he said, "Salads! More for the guys though! That blonde really needs it!" Roxas said, passing out plates and a salad bowl. '_This one is for getting in the way of Namine and I_ ' Roxas thought as he grabbed the salad bowl, and dumped the whole thing on Seifer.

Quickly, Roxas gave the little item used to pick of the salad leaves ( a/n: totally forgot what to call it xD) and said to Riku, "Hold this now young, sir". Reluctantly, Riku picked up the pincher things, and stared at Seifer, when he managed to get the bowl out.

Ranch and lettace got on his face, and Roxas threw Namine's water at Seifer's face. "Sorry about the drink Namine" Roxas whispered, Namine just nodded grinning at the whole thing. Seifer looked at Roxas as if he was crazy, "ARE YOU MENTAL MS.-"

"Milkendaur" Roxas made up, making Seifer able to finish his sentence.

"ARE YOU MENTAL MS. MILKENDOOR?"

"Milken**daur**" Roxas said in frustration.

"Besides, I was only trying to help you, since that young man next to you dumped the salad on your head." Roxas pouted, turning around to Sora, who was laughing.

"Uh, shouldnt we ask them what to order?" Sora asked Roxas who suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah! Lets both go." Roxas said, grabbing Sora's notepad, and a unicorn pencil which was ALSO Sora's little sisters.

"Zorry we late" Sora said, who he and Roxas rushed to their table.

"What would you like to order?" Roxas asked, his girl voice making Namine burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shrimp pasta!" Namine and Kairi said at the same time. Roxas got annoyed. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ORDERING AT THE SAME TIME!", again he reliezed he wasnt using his girl voice. Roxas coughed, "Sickness?" this time with his girly voice. Riku and Seifer, their eyebrows raised, nodded their head.

"And f'e you?" Sora asked, turning to Seifer and Riku. "Uh. We will get the same thing?" they both asked.

"Food comin right up!" Roxas said, rushing back to the kitchen. "Hey, Roxas, how ebout wei gib 'de cook ze night off?" Sora said, another evil grin on his face.

"First of all, dont talk with the accent to me ever, ever again. Second of all, IM DOWN WITH IT!" Roxas said, a evil look on HIS face this time.

* * *

Sora and Roxas...COOKIN' :o

"Hmmm...I hope Riku and Seifer like MAYONAISE, cause there is gonna be a lot in it!" Sora laughed, pouring seven jars of mayonaise in the bowl. "I cant believe your uncle let us do this!" Roxas said, shaking four pepper shaker things. "Hmm...now it looks just like normal Alfredo sause!" Roxas grinned, mixing the ingredients together.

"OH! And lets make Riku's hott body wider! THIS ONES FOR GETTING IN THE WAY OF KAIRI AND I" Sora grinned, getting those HUGE sugar bags and dumping it onto the bowl. "Hehehe, someone has the hotts for Kairi!" Roxas said, now turning around for the noodles, which were going to be hard as rocks, since they didnt bother to boil it for more than ten minutes.

"Hmph, I wouldnt be talking. LOOK SIEFERS GOING TO GIVE NAMINE A KISS!" Sora said, pointing at the table.

"WHERE'S THAT SHMUCK!" Roxas said, raising up a sleeve. Sora coughed, giving him the 'sign'. "You bastard" Roxas kidded. "We'll, since we both are jealous, lets ruin their date! You know how Seifer hates spicy stuff and can't stand it? Whoops! Dropped a whole bottle of SUPER SPICY HOT AWESOME SCARYINGLY HOTT SUPER HOT SAUSE." Roxas said, purposly opening the jar, and dropping it's SUPER SPICY HOT AWESOME SCARYINGLY HOTT SUPER HOT SAUSE into the mixture.

"Dinners ready" Sora grinned, putting the food into four large plates.

* * *

At the table :D

When Namine and Kairi saw Roxas and Sora comming, Sora was pointing at the food and made the DO NOT EAT signal. Kairi and Namine winked, to show they understood. "Here ze go" Sora said, handing out the plates. "_Enjoy_ your meal" Roxas grinned. Since the two didnt want to miss what was going to happen, they hid behind pots that were close by the table.

Riku and Seifer didnt look at their foods, but stared at the not eating Namine and Kairi. "Eat your food" Riku smiled, wondering how they were hungry earlier, and now werent pigging out on their food.

"The salad got me" Namine smiled, and Kairi nodding her head. "Suit yourself" Seifer said. Seifer took the first bite.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine swore they saw Seifer's head explode to a red cherry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Seifer screamed, running around in circles.

"Uh, sir, please no running." said some important employee to Seifer.

"SPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPICCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Seifer ignored him and continued running in circles.

"Sir!"

"SPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYY!" Siefer repeated.

"SIR!" The employee said, grabbing a platter, and whacked Seifer with the plate. Seifer knocked out, was sprawled on the floor. "Oh great, theres some dead guy on the floor. That will reaaaaally attract customers." The employee said with a frustrated look on his face.

"Riku, you should eat your food, you love spicy stuff, right?" Kairi asked Riku, as she looked innocent on the outside, she was laughing her butt off.

"Uh, sure?" Riku asked, taking a bite. Now his first taste was...sugar. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE IS **PURE** SUGAR IN MY PASTA!" Riku screamed, also running around in circles.

"I'm not even going to start." Said the same employee, getting a platter and whacking Riku with it.

* * *

Reviews pwease? puppy eyes Dont make me do torture time on my stories now:D 


	12. Your butts too big!

Authors Note:

Okay, I'm going to have torture time if my new story dont get reviews at all. **The Unexpected Lovers**. Just to let you know. If I dont get atleast 1 review for that story tomorrow, it MIGHT be torture time. Kk?

**Iloveyou.Youloveme.Weahappyfamily.OkaythisislamexD**

Namine and Kairi were laughing their heads off, along with Sora and Roxas. "That has got to be...the best...prank ever!" Sora said through laughs. Kairi nodded her head in agreement. "Ahem" An employee said, handing Namine a reciept. "Aw darn, with Seifer knocked out, we have to pay!" Namine sighed telling Kairi, while searching her pockets for any munny. Kairi checked hers and shook her head.

"We'll handle it!" Sora said, checking his pockets, and out came his wallet, with TONS of munny in it. He paid, and then looked at the floor to the knocked out Riku and Seifer. "Uh...yeah, we'll be leaving you two sorry" Sora said, hands shifted in his pockets.

"Wait, how'd you get that much munny?" Namine asked, taking out his wallet from Sora's pocket. And peering inside, there were a lot of munny. More than Seifer's car. Sora just shrugged.

"Baby-sitting I guess." Sora replied, snatching his wallet from Namine's hands, that was trying to steal about 1,500. Namine pouted, as she handed back the munny, since Sora noticed.

"Dannng. I need some of that money. Can we come?" Roxas asked, pouting to Sora, who raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sure...tomorrow, I'm in charge of a five year old party, since her parents are out of town. Might need some help. We'll meet by the only and last paopu tree. Be there. Twelve. Sharp." Sora said seriously. Namine and Kairi nodded.

"Just a question. How are we going to drive home? " Kairi asked, noticing it was too scary to walk and too far.

"Ah, when you get to meet our...batmobile the second cars!" Roxas said, a cunning smile on his face. As Roxas and Sora ripped their waitress clothes off, under were their regular clothes, Namine wondered how they did that.

When the four walked outside, Kairi found that there were no cars, only two lousy bikes. "Where is your car? I only see two bikes." Kairi pouted. This made Sora blush in embarressment. "The bikes are our rides home." He admited, hoping onto a bike. Namine only giggled, and then asked. "There are only two bikes here!" She pouted saying she didnt want to walk while Roxas and Sora rode.

"Hmmm...hop on behind me!" Roxas said, getting onto the bike. Reluctantly, Namine smiled and sat beside him, holding on his stomach tightly, making her blush. Kairi also did the same thing as Namine, also blushing at the fact that she was in somewhat way hugging Sora technically.

Kairi could hear Namine whining to Roxas again, and appearantly Namine was winning. "Roxasssss! Your butts to big I'm falling off!" Namine protested as they rode the bike on the sidewalk.

"This is a bike! Not a motercycle, which I should get." Roxas said, a smile planted on his face that Namine couldnt see. Namine pouted, and her butt stuck out of the seat, because ROXAS.

When they all came to Kairi's house, Namine whined that her butt hurt, so she didnt want to stand up. As punishment, Roxas was to give Namine a ride on his back, to Kairi's house to her couch. Roxas sighed, as Namine's wieght was pulled into his back. "Ack, your so fat!" He joked. Namine was just as light as a pencil. "Shut up!" Namine hissed jokeingly, smaking Roxas's hair. Bad move.

"Ah! Your hair is too spiky! SPIKY! IT HURTS!" Namine shrieked as she started kicking Roxas's sides, which hurt.

"Ow! Quit it, Namine!" Roxas said, getting another kick on the side.

"SPIKY. MY HAND MY HAND!" Namine shouted, as she gave Roxas one more hard accidental kick in the side. Roxas fell onto the lawn, landing on top of the poor squshed Namine. "Oowww! Get off, get off!" Namine said, her body sore and hurt. Roxas and Namine were so closed they blushed. They were both drawned into each others eyes, and were about to kiss when...

"Roxas! Whats taking long carrying Namine!" Kairi and Sora shouted out the door. Yet, once the two teens saw Namine and Roxas, they screamed. "NAMINE AND ROXAS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-"

Blushing like mad, Roxas got off Namine, he looked at her shoes, red tint on her cheeks.

xxxxx

Sorry for short chappie, I was busy taking time for my new story :D.


	13. Selphie and Olette are NICE?

Authors Note.

Yeah, I'm super dooper sorry I hadnt updated in forevvverrr! You dont know how busy I was during the school. Ugh, school again! So now I can only update on weekends, sad. Reeeallly sorry.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Namine walked to school, wondering where Kairi went. It was embarressing to see Roxas, after what _almost_ happened. She looked both ways if Riku or Seifer were running toward her. She sighed, the dance was coming so soon. And she and Kairi didnt have a chance to tell Riku and Seifer they were already taken. Namine jumped, a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! Selphie. Olette." Namine said, wrinkling her nose at the sight of them. Selphie and Olette looked...different. They had smiles on their faces, and they looked sort of...unhorribleish.

"Hey, Nanami!" Olette chirpped, as if she had suddenly forgot what they did to Kairi. Namine looked at them, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh...? Hey." Namine said, her eyebrow still high.

"Yeah, we are really sorry what we did to you guys! Well, we are going to stop pestering you guys, we have new crushes!" Selphie giggled, squealing so loud, Namine put both fingers into her ears.

"Well...who is it then?" Namine asked curiosly. _'This is some kind of trick'._ Namine said in her mind. How many times must they bug her!

"Well its-" Selphie began, until she was interupted with a greeting.

"Hiya, Nanami!" Kairi said, clinging on to Namine's arm.

"Uh, well tell you later. See ya Nanami and Kagura" Selphie said, as she and Olette walked away.

Kairi looked confused for a moment, until Namine playfully punched her in the arm. "Thanks a lot. Olette and Selphie were about to tell me who they liked!" Namine pouted, stomping her foot, which she recieved some stares.

"I dont know how to tell you but...they have been liking Roxas and Sora." Kairi said, until she recieved another punch.

" Idiot! They like someone else!" Namine giggled, as she and Kairi walked to class.

**& & & & & && & & & & **

Kairi and Namine walked to the classroom, when their teacher, Ms. Wentchwater, started screaming at Riku and Seifer for glueing her to her wheely chair. "YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST DIE AND BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" She started, as Riku and Seifer were secretly playing rock, paper, scissors under the desk.

When Ms. Wentchwater saw Namine and Kagura she turned back to her normal color and sweetly said, "Go to your working groups!" with such a scary plastic smile. "Our groups?" Namine asked confused, as if she had just seen a dog do a handstand.

"Dont tell me you forgot, the project about the essay and such!" Ms. Wentchwater shrieked. Namine still looked puzzled, when she felt a nudge from Kairi. "Just sit over with Roxas and Seifer" she whispered. Thats what made Namine refresh her memory.

"Oh!" Namine said, and she quickly ran to her seat. Roxas grinned, making Namine blush, but give a weary smile.

"I guess we might as well get this paper done, while Ms. Wentchwater is still glued to her chair." Seifer snickered as Namine took a seat across from him. Namine nodded, but not daring to say anything. Seifer looked well, ever since the date thing with the spicy and all.

Kairi shifted in her seat, since Riku sat right next to her. Sora looked annoyed, as he sat across from the two, wishing he was in that girl disguise and throw popcorn at his face.

**& & & & & & & & & & & &**

"Ah, lunch!" Namine and Kairi happily said, with Sora and Roxas slumping behind. "Too bad the food taste like cardboard." Sora pouted as he opened the door to lunch.

Namine and Kairi were greeted from Selphie and Olette again. "Hey Sora, Roxas." Olette said, as she ignored him and began to pull Kairi and Namine away. "We'll see you later!" Kairi called out to them, Sora and Roxas nodded their heads weirded out that they werent dragged away.

Namine and Kairi were brought to the restroom, and Olette and Selphie took a peek to see if anyone else was in the bathroom. Empty.

"We'll, as we were saying..." Olette said, as she took a seat on the sink, and looking at herself in the mirror.

"We like..." Selphie said, shifting her shoes around, and looking at the floor.

"Uh. RIKU AND SEIFER!" Olette blurted out. Namine and Kairi stared at the two wide eyed.

Suddenly, two male voices were heard. "Did someone call our names?" Riku asked innocently as he stepped in. Selphie blushed as she stuttered, "Uh um th-thi-this is the girls bathroom"

Riku sighed and called Seifer over, "Dont worry, we are only here for Kagura and Nanami." he said as he waited for Namine and Kairi to go and walk with him.

"Cant, gotta go to library!" Namine lied as she and Kairi dashed out the door. Nodding their heads Selphie and Olette walked out, feelings hurt. Riku shrugged but something caught his eye. Kairi's purse.

"Hm... looks like Kagura's purse. Think there is money in them?" Seifer asked, as Riku picked it up. "Sure why not" Riku grinned as he peeked through.

"Thats strange...why is there that loser Kairi's ID here?" Riku asked, as he turned to his best friend.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Yeah it was short, dont kill me, im just really busy, and now, time for my second story's update! YAY ME:D


	14. Poor Roxas

Authors Note:

Yay for another chappie! Well, I didnt update during the last weekend since on 7/28 it was my birthday! OKay, I'll admit it. I'm 12. Weird for a 12 year old to be writing stories huh? Well keep reading for a hopefully long chapter:D

**xxx**

Riku eyed the ID mysteriously, shifting his eyes on Kairi's ID card. He looked over at Seifer who shrugged, but also peered at the card. That was when a reliezation flashed in his head. "Of course!" He said, as he slapped himself mentally, "I noticed that-" yet before he could finish, the sound of the bell was heard. For once, Riku and Seifer wished the bell hadnt existed.

Riku quickly shoved the purse inside his black backpack, since he wouldnt be caught dead holding on to a girly polka dotted purse. He and Seifer said his goodbyes and walked to their different classes.

**Meanwhile... With Namine and Kairi...**

Namine tried several times to calm Kairi down, only to fail. Kairi had been looking everywhere for some item, which she wouldnt tell Namine, who was anxious to know. When they walked out of their last period of the day, Kairi started begging Namine to find her purse. "Do you remember when you last had it?" Namine asked her friend, thinking when she had last seen Kairi with her bag.

Kairi thought for a moment, then a light bulb flashed into her head. "The restroom!" Grabbing Namine's arm, she dragged her all the way to the 7 different restrooms, which were 54 yards apart. Yeah, huge school. In Namine's relief, they had finished searching the restrooms, failing to find Kairi's bag.

Kairi plopped into the high school's entrance stairs, Namine resting next to her. "Do you remember whats inside there?" Namine asked, as she remembered Kairi had five different bags back at her house. Kairi sat there dumbfounded for a minute or two, until she mentally checked them all out with her fingers.

"Lets see...I had my makeup, wallet, reciepts of the stores I went to last month, a picture of you and me just last week, uh, a hair brush, a picture of you and me, and I think my old ID card, when I looked like a nerd" Kairi replied, as she remembered what she just said. "My old ID card!" Kairi jumped, as she looked at Namine, whose facial expression was blank. It had been awhile when being caught was a threat.

"If it falls into the wrong hands, the school will know we were the nerds Kairi and Namine" Kairi said as she rolled her eyes at her friends dumbness. Namine's mind suddenly refreshed, yet she only smiled.

"Then its a good thing your bags lost!" Namine grinned, obviously, her looks made her dumber every school day.

"No silly! Everyone is going to hate us for pretending we were those transfer girls from the Heart Island." Kairi said, as she shook her head in annoyance. Atleast some people were still catching up to their acedemics. Namine only shrugged. "Then there is nothing to hide anymore!" She replied with a grin. Obviously, being called Nanami too much made her sometimes forget her real name.

Kairi just sighed, and looked at Namine as if she was right. Maybe this might be a good thing, but this was a risk she and her best friend would take. Kairi shrugged her fears away, and smiled. "Your right!" She giggled as she and Namine took the long way home.

**xxx**

Riku was at his house studying the bag he found. He knew Kagura had some connection between Kairi...telling by the war Kagura owned almost everything from Kairi. "Lets see what we got from a chick" Riku said, as he took out everything in the bag. When he saw Kairi's ID once again, a thought went through his brain.

"Ah! They cant be relatives...they would live far away then..." Riku said, as he noticed a picture of two girls. It made him grin, not to laugh at them, but it just magically made him smile. It was a picture of two five, or so it seemed, girls. One had golden short hair, up to her ears, and the other a redhead, her hair longer than her elbows. They seemed to be making bunny ears for each other in the picture.

"Thats funny," Riku snorted as he saw they looked like total nerds at a young age, "that looks like...Kairi and Namine! Whatever happened to them...?" He asked himself. Rumor had it, that Kairi and Namine transfered schools, since they couldnt take anymore insults. Other rumors had things to do with murders. That just sent shivers down Riku's spine.

He took a glance at another picture, that was face down at the table, something he must have missed. He flipped it over, and stared at it, wide mouthed at in horror. It was the picture of Nanami and Kagura, doing the same pose as the one with the two little girls.

"It cant be...Kagura and Kairi are...the same people?"

**xxx**

By the time Namine and Kairi came over to Kairi's house, Kairi's mom was sitting on the couch asleep. Kairi and Namine crawled to Kairi's room, and they closed the door. "Hmm who do you think is the worst person that could find the bag?" Kairi asked Namine, as she plopped into the bed next to her.

Namine didnt have to think. Both girls at the same time said, "Riku.". They giggled. "Like that would happen!" they laughed. Oh, so wrong.

Namine and Kairi were talking about Selphie and Olette, when they heard a rock beat against the window. At first they ignored it, but it became annoying, so they had no choice but to look out at the window to see who was responsible. Namine opened the window and saw Sora and Roxas, carrying a large pile of those mini sized rocks.

"Hey you guys!" Sora called out, waving both arms. Namine and Kairi smiled, and waved back. "Come down here!" Roxas screamed above, which made Kairi and Namine flinch. Roxas's voice was irratating, especially when he screamed.

Well, the two didnt have to be told twice. They raced outside and wondered why Sora and Roxas came over. Sora looked at the floor and grinned. "Roxas and I are baby-sitting tonight, a party, wanna join?" Sora asked, as he gave a cute pout.

"Sure...but who would have a party at 8:00 pm?" Namine asked politely, trying to make it seem like she didnt refuse the answer.

"Its a slumber party" Roxas shrugged smartly.

"Ah, does that mean we sleep over too?" Namine asked, as she looked at her casual clothes she wore to school.

"Sure, why not. We have too anyway, thats why we got these babies" Sora said, as he patted his sleeping bad and a bag of pajamas.

"Ah, we should get ready then!" Kairi chirrped cheerily as she and Namine raced to the house.

**xxx**

When the four of them were at the door of a clean house, Sora politely knocked on the door. "Remember to share the money evenly" Kairi hissed, before the bell rang. Two dressed up parents smiled, more like a crooked scowl upside down. "Your late. We wont make it to the cookies of the year award!" Said the lady panickly.

The man sighed, and pushed the lady in the car, without another word. Blank eyed, the four teens stared at each other. Namine broke the silence. "Ookayy..."

Well when they all stepped into the house, it was crowded with little girls. They smiled at Namine and Kairi, and when they saw Sora and Roxas they grinned evily. "EWWWW BOYS!" One of the girls, which was the birthday girl screamed. And as planned at the word boys, all the little girls got out their ketchup and mustard bottles and squirted the guys. "ARGH...I HATE MUSTARD!" Roxas screamed as he slipped from the mustard on the floor. "Sora! Im going down!" Roxas said, tears in his eyes as he fainted.

Everyone stopped at looked at Roxas, who laid fainted. "Ookayy..." Everyone around him said. Roxas poked up grinning. "I always wanted to be an actor" He simply remarked as he got up, and wiped the mustard off his face. The group arched an eyebrow. "Ookayyy..." The little girls said, as they raced to the living room. There, blankets were set up, and everything was...girly.

**Hours Later...**

It was still one in the morning, and everyone was still up. Girls played the 'Truth Circle' where everyone was in a circle, and had to tell their darkest secrets. It was Roxas's turn and one black hair girl asked him simply, "Did you kiss a guy ever in your life?" Roxas felt sweat dropping down his head, literally.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW. I DIDNT WANT TO. RIKU DARED ME. ITS NOT MY FAULT SPENCER THOUGHT I WAS CUTE. RIKU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Roxas screamed, as everyone stared at him, giggling. Roxas blushed when he found out all that he said.

"You so cant be a girl at this game" Namine laughed as she pounded her fist on the floor. Kairi and Sora would take a glance at Roxas, and then laugh their heart out. Roxas pouted as he went under the covers for a good night sleep. When he did fall asleep, sleeping was his big mistake.

Namine and the little girls giggled as they held up makeup kits.

**xxx**

Roxas yawned that morning and saw everyone surround him, laughing as loud as a fire cannon. Roxas raised an eyebrow, as he sat up, and yawned again. "Whats so funny?"

No one answered him, since they were still laughing. "Whatever" Roxas said as he walked into the bathroom and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And guess what he **saw**?

**xxx**

Sorrrryyy ):. I tried to make it longer, but chaaa... And I already told you i had my b-day party so dont blame me for not having enough time! xDD. Oh and I didnt proofread this chapter because I was in a rush to get it done :.. Dannngggg...I noticed a lot of people put this story as their favorites. IM SO HAPPY :D! I love you guys 33333333333333333333


	15. Seifer and Riku should DIE

Authors Note:

I'm suffering from writers block. HELP ME!

**xxx**

Roxas screamed and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK SORA!" He cried looking at what they had done. He wore a dress that had been worn by the birthday girl. It was small, but it had puffed sleeves and pretty frills. Besides the dress, he wore makeup. Lots of it. There was pink eye shadow, and pink lip gloss, and he noticed...mascara? They put blush on his, and he looked so...gay.

There were high stockings, and those buckle shoes, pasted on his feet. The dress was so small, it was up to his thighs, and he couldn't breathe.

Everyone was still laughing non-stop. "Dammit, Sora" Roxas said teary eyed as he looked at the people before him, laughing and pointing at his face. The only person who managed to stop was Namine. He felt downright relieved. "Roxas, are you okay? Your face is purple." Namine said, as she looked at his purple face, from lack of oxygen. That's when Roxas remembered he couldn't breathe. "Dress...too...small" chocked Roxas. He wasn't going to take off his shirt in front of them, so he grabbed his real clothes that lay on the couch, and ran to the bathroom.

Sora, Namine, Kairi, and the little girls were talking when Roxas came out. His eyeliner was smeared, but still there. His eye shadow, only one eye was covered. The blush, and the lipstick were also smeared, and his mascara was dried across his face, because his burst in tears. "Were you...crying?" Sora asked as he glanced at Roxas.

Roxas sniffled, "No" in a cryish voice. "I'm a man. I big beautiful man!" He said, doing this pose with his hips to the side.

"Whatever" They all happened to chime at the same time.

**xxx**

_**On a fresh new Wednesday at school...**_

Namine and Kairi smiled as they walked to school together, enjoying the cool breeze outside this time of morning. They had just remembered the Roxas incident at the girl's party. They would always get a good laugh at it, even if they were feeling blue. When Kairi and Namine entered the school, they received smiles from people. Being nice, they smiled back. "Hey Namine, Hey Kairi" Roxas and Sora said, coming by. "Hey guys" Kairi said in her usual bored tone.

"I am so bored. And we have a class with Riku and Seifer next period" Namine said, as she and Kairi made a face. The group chatted a bit, until the bell rang, the girls said goodbye to the guys, and walked to science. Much to their relief, Seifer and Riku were absent...but that made Kairi and Namine queasier. Telling by the looks of it, trouble was stirring up.

**xxx**

Trouble did stir up. When the second period was over, Namine and Kairi saw a note on their lockers. Curiously they read their messages, at the same time, even if they were hundreds of lockers apart.

**_'Dear Namine/ Kairi,_**

**_Please meet us at the beach, so we can talk about random things. _**

**_We also have something important to ask you guys._**

**_Please meet us there today at 6:30 sharp._**

**_No need to wear fancy stuff._**

**_-Roxas and Sora'_**

Kairi and Namine were blank when they had read it. "What?" They asked surprised, as Roxas and Sora never wrote this neat, or did they write in cursive. "Oh well, whatever." Kairi and Namine both said after reading the letter twice. After school, Kairi and Namine met up, holding notes. "Ooh! You got the same note as me!" They chanted at the same time. "Well, whatever"

_**xxx**_

Kairi and Namine both walked to the beach, wearing the same jeans they wore to school. With an orange tank top, and her tall high heels, Namine halted. Kairi, wearing a yellow long sleeved with her hair curled in the ends turned to her friend. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked innocently. Namine pointed toward the beach, a fancy dinner table, but instead of Roxas and Sora, it was Riku and Seifer.

Riku and Seifer stood up happily, "Hey ladies" Seifer said with a grin. Namine glared, "What's this about? Where is Roxas and Sora?" she snapped annoyed. Riku pouted, with an evil grin after.

"Whoops? Did we put their names on accidentally?" He asked innocently, Kairi felt her fist clenched, never being more irritated in her life.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" She said through hissed teeth.

"We are saying that you should be our girlfriends" Seifer said, still managing to smile.

"Never. We are soon to be **t a k e n** by Roxas and Sora" Kairi glared. She and Namine turned to go, but Namine was blocked by Seifer with every move, and Kairi had her arm held back by Riku.

"Please?" Seifer pouted, as Namine pushed him aside.

"Never." Namine snapped, kicking Riku's leg so he would let Kairi go.

"There will be serious consequences for you guys and your beloved Roxas and Sora." Riku grinned, Kairi rolled her eyes.

"We all take risks" She grunted as she left. She did hear Riku yell out the last words;

"There will be serious consequences!" He yelled as they left, with another glare from the girls.

**xxx**

Kairi and Namine went to school early that Thursday, frustrated at Riku and Seifer. "Ugh, serious consequenses! Ooh im so scared!" Namine said with a wimpy tone in her voice. Deep inside she was ten percent scared, but she didn't dare show it to her best friend. Kairi pretended to laugh with a scowl. "Heh. Heh." she simply replied, also being afraid of the consequences. When they arrived to school, posters were up on the wall, posters of them. People glared at them when they tried to smile at them.

"Kairi, read this" Namine said as she took off a poster from the wall. It had a picture of Namine and Kairi nerd version, and then there was a picture of the new and improved picture of the two. It had read;

**Current 'Kagura' and 'Nanami' are fakes. Just the rejects known as Kairi and Namine. The losers. Don't trust them.**

**They just want to be popular. They even beat up Sora and Roxas.**

"Beat up Sora and Roxas!" Kairi screamed as she read it. She glared, "Riku and Seifer". Namine was scared, what happened to Roxas? What happened to Sora? Riku and Seifer came with an evil grin. "Hey Namine, Kairi." Seifer snickered, with Riku grinning mad. "So, did you enjoy beating them up? With **sticks** and a _whole gang _jumping on **them**." Riku asked innocently.

Namine felt her blood boiling, "What...the fuck are you playing...you bastards!" She snapped as her eyes turned pure black, and her hair seemed to go up.

Riku sighed, "Namine, Namine, Namine, lets just say that they are in the emergency room. We warned you know didn't we? You guys can take a risk, or cant you?" he said, as attention seemed to fill the halls.

"You...sick...whore" Kairi screamed as she slapped Riku across the face, and Namine **_punching_** Seifer across the face. Seifer had blood dripping down his mouth, but he only smiled. He then spoke in a loud voice, making sure everyone heard; "Now she is beating _us _up!"

Everyone slammed Namine and Kairi against the lockers, obviously Riku had something to say and everyone knew it was comming. "If you don't want Sora and Riku to get more hurt, shouldn't Kairi and Namine go out with guys like us?" Riku snickered, chants were heard. Obviously this risk was losing Roxas and Sora, or they would be saved if they went out with their worst enemies.

Kairi and Namine looked at everyone glaring, and glanced and the grinning Seifer and Riku, they both came with the answer.

"Fine, we will" Namine choked back her tears, "We will go out with you, just dont hurt Roxas and Sora"

"Excellent" Riku grinned.

**xxx**

**Yay! I'm cured of writers block, but who knows I probably wont update anymore!**

**Oh no!**

**And at the climax to the story too!**

**What happened to Roxas and Sora?**

**Is Namine and Kairi going to still go out with Seifer and Riku?**

**Will Sora and Roxas still go to the dance with now taken Kairi and Namine?**

**Will the questions never end?**

**Read next chapter, because its the best one! xD**

**Ooh and there will be the dance involved...**

**Maybe xD**

**Oh, and read my new upcomming HUMOR story. If the story doesnt get 5 reviews from 5 different people, **

**There is no NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Mwahahahah**

**Torture time can be tortureous x3333**


	16. The Last Chapter OR Beginning Of Sequel

Authors Note

Okay, well like this is going to be the last chapter in my story. Either this or the one after this. I know! I loved writing this story so much, but I have other stories to care to.

Well, luckily, I might have a sequel, but that's up to you guys. If you want a sequel, just type 123456789101112131415.

Whee! If you want a sequel to the story, you better give me 145 reviews. Yeah, I usually take my time to write you guys stories xD. No flames as a review cause it won't count. And now for the special last chapter! -Teary eyed- xDDD.

**xxx**

"I suppose now you guys have to go with the dace with us." Riku said, picking his finger nails. Kairi and Namine sighed, a tear falling down through each cheek. Instantly wiping their eyes so they wouldn't be caught crying, the nodded slowly. Time sure had zoomed by. The dance was tomorrow night at six thirty. And all Namine and Kairi could desire was to go to the dance with Roxas and Sora. Why do Riku and Seifer keep doing this? They were sent from somewhere to wreck everything Namine and Kairi had.

"Do you need us to escort you to class?" Seifer asked as he stared at Namine's cruel blue eyes. "No" she said in a harsh whisper as she and Kairi walked away to their periods. Usually the two girls had loads of things to tell each other on the way to class, but they were unusually quiet. They kept the fact inside them that they hated Seifer and Riku more than anything in the world. Selfish demons.

The other thing that concerned Kairi and Namine was; _Where was Sora and Roxas?_ The thought of seeing the blood, and seeing them dead made shivers run down the twos spine. Kairi suddenly stopped the quiet, "Where is..." she choked, "Sora and Roxas?" Namine more than anything wished she new the answer. "I don't know..." a tear ran down her cheek. If only they went past in time, and forgotten about the whole makeover. They would have been taunted by Roxas and Sora, but it was better than seeing them jumped on by people Riku and Seifer hired.

After the question, they remained silent again, and walked to their class. Everyone glared as the two stepped in, one or more people would cough and say "Whore" which made Namine and Kairi feel angry, but there was nothing they could do about it. The two sat in the back alone, and they were ignored the rest of the day, except they received glares from classmates. It made their hearts break to see Sora and Roxas absent, and when the teacher called their name out while calling role, everyone stared at the two.

They were guilty, and there was nothing they had done in the first place.

**xxx**

After second period, it was lunch. When Namine and Kairi met up, they had to think of some excuse so they didn't have to sit with Riku and Seifer. Sighing, they had nothing but just to try and sit with them. After all, every other student in the school right now hated them. They walked over to Riku's and Seifer's table, and then she saw two other guys, someone who they have never met before.

"Hey ladies" Riku greeted as he introduced the girls to the new replacements of Sora and Roxas. One was blonde, which was Tidus, and the other had dirty blonde hair, Hayner. The two seemed nice, but they were annoying after a while. Namine poked at her food, and Kairi only gave a fake smile as she pretended to like Hayner's jokes. "How about another joke? Okay um, why did the turtle cross the road?" Kairi looked like she was going to strangle him if he said another joke.

"I don't know...what?" Kairi said in a very aggravated voice.

"To get to the Shell station!" Hayner said, laughing so hard at his own joke.

"Ahahahahahahahaha" Kairi scowled.

"Let me tell you another one-" Hayner said as the bell rang. Thank you! Kairi thought in her mind. Sora had way more funny jokes. Turtles and shell stations? Lame.

The two girls were even more hurt when Roxas and Sora were hurt and replaced. Namine got up and left, saying bye to Namine, since they didn't have the same period. Before Riku could turn away, Kairi grabbed his arm. "Uhm, _honey_, where would Roxas and Sora be?" Kairi said in disgust on what she just called him. Sounded so wrong.

"Destiny's Medical Hospital." Riku replied, "You and Namine don't plan on going there after school...right? After all, there is no point on those freaks."

Kairi glared, who would say this about a friend? "Of course not...what were you thinking..."

**xxxxxxxxx**

When the period ended, Kairi zipped toward to Namine. "Roxas and Sora are in the Destiny's Medical Hospital" she panted after running across the whole school for her. Namine grinned, "Lets give them a visit. Lets hope Seifer and Riku don't find us." Namine giggled. It was the first time that day she was smiling of real joy.

So Namine and Kairi rushed to the hospital which was seven blocks apart. They forgot they were completely tired and sore from running, but the just **had** to find them again. When they entered the door, they asked a kind lady, "Do you know if there is anyone here named Roxas Hina, Sora Hikari? They both have spiky hair." Kairi panted after running.

"Hold on a minute." The lady said, glancing at a few papers. After looking for 10 miunutes, which really scared the two teenagers, the lady found what she was looking for. "Sora Hikari, and Roxas Hina?" she asked politely. Namine and Kairi nodded their heads. The lady smiled, "Room 570, they share the same room."

"Thanks!" Kairi grinned as she and Namine rushed up the elevator, and went to the fifth floor. "Oh, I hope they are okay!" Namine chirped as she waited until they reached the fifth floor. They rushed to find the right number, "560,562,563, 564..." Namine said, counting down the numbers on the door, finding the right one she grinned, "570 we're here!"

The two girls rushed into there smiling. "Hey guys!" It was two old guys with blank expressions, _"Molly is that you?"_ the guy asked in a hoarse voice. "No. Do you know anyone named Sora and Roxas?" Namine asked, remembering to be nice to her elders.

_"Next door..."_ One of the old men said. Stupid lady and her lousy service.

"Oh, um thanks, sir!" Kairi said, as she and Namine ran out of the room, embarrassed. They heard voices next door, and they recognized it as Roxas's and Sora's. They had been talking about the two girls, which made them stop and listen. They blushed as they heard every word, and they wished more than anything to be matched up with them, than Riku and Seifer.

_'Roxas, I'm really ashamed of Riku and Seifer. I can barely feel my bruised legs' Sora said._

_'Atleast they didn't whack you with sticks. What I'm really mad about is that-' Roxas started._

_'Is that Riku and Seifer backstabbed us just to get Namine and Kairi's heart by force' Roxas and Sora said at the same time._

_'I guess we should have asked them sooner, it really kills me to think I lost Kairi to Riku' Sora said in his disappointed tone._

_'Atleast Kairi isn't with a flirter and a player like Namine is. It makes me angry to know if he cheated on her.' Roxas said with a sad tone._

_'I wish that we could see the two smiling at us again. But now we are banned to see them, or they will beat the two up' Roxas said protectively._

The girls blushed mad, but they found themselves smiling the whole time. Unexpectedly, they opened the door, making Sora and Roxas jump. "Surprise!" Namine and Kairi chanted at the same time, to look at the two surprised boys.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi and Namine laughed as they hugged the two boys on the beds. Namine ran to Roxas, Kairi ran to Sora. "Ow, ow, ow. Bruise." Roxas and Sora winced, as the two let go. "Oh, sorry. We were just super worried so we came here!" Kairi giggled, as she and Namine smiled.

"So...how much of our conversation did you hear?" Roxas asked, eyebrow raised. The guys weren't going to tell them their feelings yet...it wasn't the right time.

"Uhm." Kairi said as she turned to Namine who mouthed out the words; don't let them know.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, boy she was really good at that. Sora and Roxas looked relieved for a moment, and then looked solemn. "So we heard you're going out with Riku and Seifer" Sora said sadly.

"Yeah. But we didn't have a choice. If we did, we would have said a straight no." Namine said, also sad. Something popped into her mind she had to ask. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" She had always known the two were eager to go to the dance, ever since they first mentioned it a month ago.

"Least likely. Look how much damage Riku's gang did to us" Roxas said, and Namine did agree. There were bruises everywhere, and the two boys had pain in their eyes. Namine and Kairi looked hurt and disappointed, but they nodded anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The four teenagers talked for hours, until it was sadly time to leave. It stunk how Roxas and Sora had to stay in the hospital for another week. They really did get bored a lot. It made Namine and Kairi's hearts tingle when they thought about what Sora and Roxas had said earlier. Kairi and Namine stood up, "Guess we gotta go. It's late. We will visit you tomorrow, we promise." Kairi said with a smile. The guys frowned. "Aww...okay." Sora said as they said goodbye. Kairi and Namine walked home, talking about the dace. They had been so sure that they were going with Roxas and Sora.

Well, the two went their separate ways and said goodbye. "See you tomorrow..." Kairi said, as she leaned for a hug. The two parted, and went home that night, thinking once again what the boys said earlier. It still ran down her back, making it warm inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi woke up that morning in frustration. She didnt want to go to school, after all she was hated in the school, and now part of 'Riku's property. Kairi plopped onto her bed. Today was the day of the dance, and Kairi felt that what she was so anxious to go to, felt she can go and crawl back in her covers and lay there all her single life. Kairi sighed as she got up, since she couldnt fall asleep again. "Time for another day. Trapped in prison with demons that snarl at you." Kairi whispered to herself as she combed her long red hair, and stepped into her shower.

She came out of her room, wearing the usual. She didn't bother wear anything pretty, since there was nothing to show it to, if Sora and Roxas weren't there. She wore an orange tank top, and a black mini jacket of velvet. She wore a black skirt with orange stripes in vertically in the sides. She wore black heels which made her grow four inches taller. "Let's go see what Namine is up to shall we?" She asked herself as she left the house.

**xxx**

Namine had just finished straightening her long blonde hair, when the door rang. "Coming!" She shouted through her door, as she finished the finishing touches. She wore something normal and she also had thought about the dance that day. Namine stood there with her blue long t-shirt and a denim skirt. She had those huge pearls dangling down her skinny neck. She wore the usual blue and white sneakers, and when she saw Kairi she grinned. "Morning!" she piped as she joined Kairi outside.

The air was cold, and when they spoke, white stuff appeared, like powder. "So, why are you at my house an hour and thirty minutes early again?" Namine asked. Kairi shrugged, but she really actually did just get bored back at her house.

"Well, the dance is today..." Kairi said trying to come up with a good topic to talk about to kill the time. Namine only glared at her feet and shivered. "Please don't talk about it" she murmured to herself as she thought of the dance. She and Kairi had picked out the dresses last Saturday. It was probably something they looked forward to, until Seifer and Riku stretched the limit. What were the dresses like? Well wait and see.

"There isn't much to talk about now is there?" Kairi said. She pulled a strand of red hair behind her ear. She looked at the floor dazed. Namine shivered in the breeze.

**xxx**

When they arrived at school there were posters about the dance everywhere. It made Namine and Kairi glare at them, and when Riku and Seifer passed by, Namine and Kairi wouldn't look them in the eye. They ignored their 'boyfriends' the whole time, and it made Riku and Seifer really, **really** mad. They didn't dare talk to them, seeing they weren't over the new 'boyfriend' thing. Oh well, screw it. They had pretty girlfriends.

When the two guys' couldn't take it at lunch, Riku came up with an idea. "Hey...how about me and **you** join for the Queen and I run for the King of the school" Riku grinned easily. Seifer smiled too, "Yeah, we can use a little competition" he said, nudging Namine who shrugged his hand away.

"How bout it Kairi and Namine?" Riku said, grinning mad. It was all simple. Pretty boy, pretty girl. Easy prize now, right?

"Whatever" Namine and Kairi murmured as they got up and left the table, leaving the confused Seifer and Riku.

**xxx**

As they promised, they went straight from school to the hospital where Sora and Roxas were staying at. It was quiet when they entered, and it seemed like Sora and Roxas were hiding something. "Hey guys..." Namine greeted as they looked at the quiet teenagers. Roxas had a big grin on, and Sora's was even bigger. "Hey!" they both said back as they stood up from the beds.

"So the dance is today...we got to go soon to get ready..." Kairi said sadly. Sora only smiled wider, "Oh, well hopefully you get some surprise." Kairi looked confused, but Roxas said the subject quickly. "I wish we could have seen you in those pretty dresses you were determined to show us..."

Namine nodded her head sighing, "So are you guys improving yet?"

Roxas and Sora grinned, "Yep! We can even walk now..."

Namine and Kairi looked delighted, "Can you walk to the dance yet?" Kairi grinned.

Sora sighed and flopped on his pillow. "No. We are forbidden to see you guys...or be near you"

Namine and Kairi rolled their eyes, "Oh, well okay". They seemed a little hurt, and left the hospital, saying another goodbye.

**xxx**

Namine and Kairi were chilling at Namine's house, since it was empty. Kairi's mother was there, and she would make a big fuss about the dance, and Kairi would never live it down. The two girls were in Namine's room and giggling was heard. The were in their dresses, which I will describe later. Namine was curling the bottom tips of her blonde silky hair, and Kairi was putting on jewlry, makeup, and she straightened her hair.

The two girls had to admit, they looked great. And just like old times, when they were done, they clapped and suddenly one of the shouted, "Pose time!". And now, looking like beauty queens, they posed. They laughed, and bounced around. "We look, great!" Kairi grinned as they rushed downstairs. They watched tv until the door rang. "Do you want to be the one to answer?", both shook their heads.

"How about we both go?" Namine suggested as they both got up to answer the door. There standing was Seifer and Riku, looking very...handsome? Kairi grinned, and Namine scowled as they greeted the two guys. "Hey, look beautiful tonight." The two said coolly.

"Hi..." Namine sighed, as she walked into Seifer's car. She rode in the passenger seat next to Seifer, though she would have preferred Kairi.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked nicely. He seemed to be a gentleman? Haha...no.

"Whatever." Kairi sighed, as she put on her seat belt.

**xxx**

The dance was very decorated, and a lot of people danced and all that crap. The only people who hated everything was Kairi and Namine. They sighed as they drank another cup of punch. Riku and Seifer had asked them many times to dance with them, only to be rejected. Everything was boring, and many people commented Kairi and Namine's dress.

Kairi's dress was pretty, a short white dress reaching her knees, and wore a simple rose on her chest. She looked plain, only because she didn't want to look nice for Riku. Namine's dress was blue, and had a strapless dress, made of silk. There was diamond things embroidered on some stitching. They turned to go, when someone had caught their attention.

"Now for the votes! The best couple of the year is...well its a tie! Namine and Kairi, along with their dates, Sora and Roxas!" The guy seemed to randomly yell out.

Kairi, Seiifer, Riku, and Kairi looked confused, but the girls walked up the stage anyway. They received the plastic crowns and looked at each other funny. Suddenly, looking dazzlingly as ever Roxas and Sora come on stage with roses for the two clueless girls.

Well, after they all said their words, they all went outside for fresh air. "Well, that was a huge surprise!" Kairi grinned as she took a seat on a bench, Sora sitting next to her.

Well, Namine and Roxas went their seperate ways from Kairi and Sora. Namine giggled, "You got us too good!" Roxas only gave a weak smile. He didnt really look happy. Namine seemed too noticed, and her smile slowly turned to a frown. "Whats wrong?" She asked worried.

"Namine, I'm really sorry, but...but...but...before I tell you, promise me you will wear this until we meet again" Roxas said, as he took out a diamond ring, and placed it on Namine's palm.

"What do you mean until we meet again?" Namine said, as she wore the ring, scared. He hand quivered, as she waited patiently for his next words.

"Namine, I'm moving..." Roxas said, looking at the floor. Namine's heart shattered to a million pieces.

"W-W-Why...?" Namine said a look of depression in her eyes.

"When my mom found out what Riku and Seifer did...she wanted me to move far away as possible from him." Roxas said, as he didnt dare look into Namine's eyes.

"Oh...So I guess this is goodbye?" Namine said, a tear falling from her eye. Roxas sighed, taking Namine's hands in his.

"No, we will see each other again. No matter how far we will be...I want you to know one thing. I'm madly in love with a girl. And her name would be. Namine." Roxas said, in a serious tone. Namine had never seen a mood like this in Roxas.

"Umm...oh." Namine said, a tear falling from her eye. She wiped it quickly and hugged Roxas, "Just promise me this, where ever you are, you'll find me."

Roxas hesitated for a moment, and hugged back. "I promise"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AwH. I noticed she didn't say I love you back...**

**She will in the sequel...I mean, maybe! xDD**

**I really want a sequel and I'm sorry I didn't do much Sora and Kairi.**

**Namine and Roxas are like my favorite characters...**

**It was a sucky ending...but it isn't the fluffing end!**

**The next story will be called...**

**What we once shared...**

**Whoosh! **

**Well sorry for sucky ending I knew i could make it better.**

**But I was in such a rush looolll xDDDD.**

**Well, see you later on my next story. But remember! Do your part of the deal and Gimme the**

**Flipping 145 reviews:D **


End file.
